


The Wedding Singer

by niallees



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, menciones de abandono
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 14:49:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3982087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niallees/pseuds/niallees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No es que Harry no crea en el amor. Él solo piensa que el romance y el matrimonio y todo lo que viene con ello está sobrevalorado. Niall ha cantado en más de un centenar de bodas, y está decidido a demostrarle a Harry que se equivoca. Después de todo, hay una razón para todas esas canciones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wedding Singer

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Wedding Singer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2282451) by [littlecather](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlecather/pseuds/littlecather). 



 

“Sabes, cuando funciona, el amor es bastante sorprendente. No está sobrevalorado. Hay una razón para todas esas canciones”. Sarah Dessen, _This Lullaby_.

(x)

Era la enorme foto, en forma de corazón, de pie sobre un caballete junto a la entrada del salón del hotel, que realmente estaba molestando a Harry, si era completamente honesto consigo mismo. La fotografía había sido tan agrandada que se había estirado, y los rostros de la pareja estaban demasiados anchos. Estaban distorsionados y sus sonrisas felices ahora parecían extrañas muecas, sus ojos se  veían extrañamente anchos. Y el hecho de que fuera en forma de un corazón hizo que Harry cerrara los ojos y moviera la cabeza. Era tan malditamente típico. El uso de una forma de corazón. Harry quería decirle a la pareja que el origen de la forma del corazón había evolucionado de ser el trasero de una mujer a algo relacionado con el amor. Quería gritarles. Es el trasero de una mujer cuando se inclina. Han enmarcado una foto de ustedes en la forma de las nalgas de una mujer.

Su madre se acercó de donde había estado mirando algunas cosas y le dio un codazo. Ella se veía hermosa, tenía que admitir. Su cabello colgando suavemente sobre uno de sus hombros, y su vestido flotando suavemente hacia debajo de sus caderas. Ella se veía mejor que todas las otras mujeres de su edad, en sus trajes y sombreros excesivamente formales. Pero ella era su madre, tenía que pensar eso. Incluso si era cierto.

—¿Tienes hambre? —le preguntó. Miró la foto estúpidamente grande y sonrió cálidamente, con sus ojos arrugándose un poco en las esquinas. Harry resistió el impulso de rodar los ojos.

—Me estoy muriendo de hambre —se quejó—. ¿Por qué estos cócteles tienen una duración de dos malditas horas? Ya son las cinco. Todos hemos tenido que comer esos canapés  y eso no cuenta como comida.

Su madre se echó a reír. Empujó su espalda y comenzó a guiarlo al salón de baile, hacia su mesa. Gemma ya estaba allí sentada, hablando con uno de sus primos y tomando fotografías. Harry casi podía verla publicándolas en Instagram desde el otro lado de la mesa. Se sentó al lado de su hermana, y señaló lo linda que también se veía, con su pelo largo y su vestido de corte ceñido, y logró sacar a relucir una cálida sonrisa mientras ella lo acercó para tomarse una foto con él. La vio subirla a Instagram con el rabillo del ojo, tratando de no sonreír ante el emoji que añadió, el de la niña y el niño tomados de la mano. Tomó el menú después de eso, frunciendo el ceño cuando lo abrió.

—¿Por qué se llama desayuno de bodas? Son las cinco de la tarde.

Su madre seguía sonriendo, apoyándose sobre su hombro para leer el menú.

—Debido a que es la primera comida que tienen juntos como marido y mujer —le dijo. Ella captó el movimiento de los ojos de Harry y se echó a reír—. Basta, cínico. Es dulce.

—Es un montón de basura —él negó con la cabeza—. Estoy rodeado de flores y pequeños carteles que dicen te amo. Voy a morir, y la causa de mi muerte será demasiado romance, escrito en letra cursiva en mi lápida. _OWW —_ se quejó, cuando su madre le dio un golpe en la parte trasera de su cabeza.

—Estamos disfrutando de esto, así que amablemente cállate y sonríe para las fotos cuando te lo pidan, ¿de acuerdo? Este es el día de Suze, y si ella quiere tener cartelitos diciendo te amo, entonces vas a estar tranquilo y la vas a dejar, ¿de acuerdo?

Harry se encogió de hombros, sintiéndose al instante como un adolescente enfurruñado. Él negó con la cabeza cuando su madre se ofreció a llenar su vaso con vino, en realidad estaba deseando una cerveza. Estiró su cabeza preguntándose si sería capaz de hablarle a alguno de los camareros para que buscaran una para él.

Entonces el padrino estaba anunciando a la novia y al novio, y todo el mundo estaba empujando su silla hacia atrás para ponerse de pie y una ruidosa sinfonía de patas de madera raspando el piso sonó en toda la habitación. Había una camarero, delgado y rubio en pantalones negros y camisa blanca,  de pie con las manos detrás de la espalda por la mesa de al lado, con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro mientras observaba a los novios al centro de la larga mesa, con las manos juntas y sus caras brillando de emoción. Harry pudo ver cómo los ojos azules del chico estaban en su mesa. Cuando todo el mundo se sentó de nuevo, poniendo las servilletas sobre sus piernas y vertiendo más agua en sus vasos, Harry captó la mirada del chico y sonrió. El camarero se acercó al instante, apoyando una mano en el respaldo de su silla mientras él se hundía entre Harry y su madre. Harry al instante pudo oler los restos de comida y alcohol que debían de haberse filtrado en el uniforme del camarero, así como un poco de sudor que producía trabajar al aire libre y bajo el sol.

—¿Está todo bien, señor? ¿Puedo traerle algo más? —preguntó alegremente. Era radiante, y Harry no pudo evitar sonreír de nuevo.

—Sí, uh. Podrías traerme una cerveza o algo así, ¿por favor? No soy un gran fan del vino.

El camarero asintió, levantando las cejas un poco.

—Lo entiendo. Sucede lo mismo conmigo —él era irlandés, Harry se dio cuenta. Su acento no era uno que se escuchara mucho por estos lugares—. ¿Qué hay de ustedes?, ¿puedo traerles algo? Por cierto, todas se ven hermosas.

Su madre y Gemma se rieron un poco, pero negaron con la cabeza. El camarero le dio unas palmaditas firmemente a Harry en el hombro mientras permanecía en posición vertical, prometiendo estar de vuelta. Harry lo miró irse, viendo la forma en que sus pantalones negros se aferraban a su pequeño pero redondeado trasero. No está mal, Harry se puso a pensar. _No está nada mal_.

(x)

Harry consiguió salir avante de la comida bastante bien, concentrándose en el platillo semi-decente y la cerveza que el camarero le traía cada vez que su vaso estaba vacío. Él hizo lo que su madre le pidió, y sonrió para las fotos y se comprometió con la conversación de sus familiares, pero se encontró en su mayoría platicando con Gemma y viéndola tomar más fotos de la decorada pista de baile y demás personas. Pero tan pronto como vio al padrino comenzar a sacar las tarjetas del bolsillo de su chaqueta, y levantar una cuchara para golpearla contra su copa de champán, Harry rápidamente se puso de pie y se excusó para ir al baño, logrando escapar cuando los discursos comenzaron.

Se encerró en un cubículo y se sentó en la cerrada tapa del inodoro por un tiempo, respondiendo algunos mensajes de textos de sus amigos y enviando a Louis y Nick un snapchat de su rostro con un aspecto muy impresionado. Podía escuchar una enorme cantidad de ruido que venía del salón de baile mientras se lavaba las manos, así que por supuesto que los discursos seguían. Suspiró, mirándose en el espejo. Empujó su pelo fuera de su cara, pasando sus dedos lentamente por él. Recordó las palabras de su padre, cuando lo había visto durante un almuerzo breve y raro la semana pasada. _Tu pelo está creciendo demasiado, ¿no crees? Tal vez podrías cortarlo un poco antes de mi boda_. Él frunció el ceño y se alejó del espejo, tratando de ignorar la torsión en el estómago que aparecía cada vez que pensaba acerca de la boda, la fecha fijada para el final del verano. Se vislumbraba en el horizonte, a un mes de distancia, pero seguía ahí, un recordatorio constante.

Empujó la puerta del baño, escuchando solo una voz, una voz solitaria viniendo del salón de baile, su risa retumbaba ocasionalmente con la de los invitados cada vez que el orador hacía una broma. En realidad no podía caminar de regreso, todo el mundo se iba a dar cuenta. Miró alrededor del vestíbulo del hotel, encontrando a la recepcionista con aspecto aburrido y los enormes arreglos florales a ambos lados de la puerta principal. En silencio se dirigió afuera, a la tenue luz del sol de la tarde. Hacía calor, era mitad de Junio, en el camino de grava que corría junto al césped, donde aún había unos vasos esparcidos sobre pequeñas mesas. Harry se encontró siguiendo el camino por al lado del edificio, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos envolviendo una de ella alrededor de su teléfono. Escuchó el crujido de los pies en la grava, con el sonido de risas lejanas desde el interior del hotel, y los golpes débiles de sartenes y platos y el silbido del vapor cuando al parecer se acercó a la cocina. Siguió caminando, y luego dio la vuelta en una esquina y se topó con dos camareros sentados en el umbral de la puerta, con platos de comida en sus regazos. Uno de ellos era el camarero rubio de antes, Harry se dio cuenta. El otro estaba bronceado, con cabello oscuro cayendo con estilo en su frente. Tenía un cigarro entre los dedos. Ambos levantaron la vista cuando Harry se acercó.

—Mierda, lo siento —murmuró. Había claramente llegado a la puerta de entrada del personal perturbándolos mientras estaban en su descanso.

—Está bien, ¿puedo ayudarlo en algo? —preguntó el camarero rubio. Harry no pudo dejar de notar que había puesto automáticamente su plato a un lado y se puso de pie al instante para hablar con él, sonriendo amablemente. Se oyó el sonido de voces que llegaron desde el interior de la puerta, con un grito de una chica y una carcajada. Harry sintió como si estuviera entrometiéndose en un mundo diferente.

—No, está bien, lo siento. Yo estaba caminando. Estaba aburrido de los discursos, y salí a echar un vistazo. No era mi intención molestarlos, lo siento. Yo solo... —señaló con el pulgar hacia atrás, volviéndose para caminar de nuevo, pero el camarero negó con la cabeza, sin dejar de sonreír.

—Está bien, amigo —dijo—, puedes sentarte si lo deseas. Estamos teniendo nuestra cena. Las sobras, de hecho.

Hizo un gesto a su alrededor mientras se sentaba al lado del otro chico, quien estaba tomando una larga calada de su cigarro. Sus labios estaban apretados alrededor del filtro, con sus ojos cerrados. Parecía que estaba saboreando la sensación, disfrutando de la nicotina que estaba a la deriva a través de sus pulmones. Probablemente, señaló Harry. Probablemente él tenía muy pocas posibilidades de fumar un cigarro durante todo el día.

Harry se sentó en un bloque de hormigón, imaginando al instante cómo su madre iba a comentar sobre el polvo que estaba seguro que iba a tener en la parte trasera de su pantalón, pero él optó por ignorar la voz. Se inclinó hacia adelante, con los codos en los muslos, y vio que los dos muchachos estaban de hecho comiendo la misma comida que él, hacía unos cuarenta minutos, aunque la pechuga de pollo envuelta en tocino tenía que estar bastante fría por ahora.

—¿Estás disfrutando la boda? —preguntó el camarero rubio, antes de empujar un bocado de comida en su boca. Lo mordió rápidamente, volvió a cargar el tenedor y de nuevo lo empujó en su boca. Harry se encogió de hombros, tirando de las magas de su traje hacia arriba al igual que las magas de su camisa. Le gustaba ser capaz de ver la tinta oscura en su muñeca izquierda, para recordar que todavía era él en ese traje.

—Eh, no realmente —contestó. Se rascó el pelo un poco, viendo al camarero rubio terminar el plato de comida en su regazo. Incluso estaban comiendo en los mismos platos de porcelana que Harry, con la forma del hotel grabada en la parte superior del plato—. En realidad no es mi ambiente. Para ser honesto, no soy fan de las bodas.

—¿No? ¿Cómo puede ser eso? —preguntó el chico—. Soy Niall, por cierto. Él es Zayn —él Inclinó la cabeza hacia el otro chico, que asintió en silencio a Harry, tomando una última calada a su cigarro ahora más pequeño, para después dejarlo caer al suelo. Su zapato, un botín negro desgastado de la punta, crujió ruidosamente contra la grava cuando molió la colilla de cigarro todavía ardiendo.

—Harry —les dijo—. Bueno, ustedes van a entenderlo. Todo es un poco mierda, ¿no es así? Todas esas grandes promesas de amor eterno y hasta que la muerte nos separe. Canciones de amor y primeros bailes. Mi padre se va a casar a finales de Agosto y he estado intentado con todas mis fuerzas evitar ir. No puedo pensar en nada peor, para ser sincero. Todo esto carece de sentido. El romance y todo eso.

Zayn asintió con la cabeza estando de acuerdo, levantando la ceja, pero Niall sacudió la cabeza inflexiblemente, poniendo el plato junto a sus pies. Él imitó la pose de Harry, inclinándose hacia adelante y casi doblándose a sí mismo a la mitad.

—No todo —respondió—. Yo creo que es lindo. Probablemente he trabajo en poco más de un centenar de bodas y no me canso de esto. Cada una es diferente, pero al final todo es sobre el amor. Es genial.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Harry, incapaz de mantener la incredulidad fuera de su voz—,  yo habría pensado que estarías aburrido de todo eso.

Niall negó con la cabeza de nuevo. —No —sonrió—, nunca me canso. De hecho, me entusiasma demasiado. Tenemos una boda aquí cada fin de semana del verano y me encanta. Todo el mundo es tan feliz, llegas a ver a dos personas celebrar su amor por el otro. No ruedes los ojos, Zaynie. —Niall sonrió, dándole un codazo a Zayn. Zayn se rio en voz baja, moviendo la cabeza. Él asintió con la cabeza hacia Harry y se puso de pie, limpiando la parte posterior de su pantalón antes de regresar al interior con el plato de Niall y el suyo.

—Entonces, ¿qué haces, Harry? —le preguntó, apoyándose  en sus manos. Su corbata se deslizó por el costado de su torso delgado, clavándose en los pliegues de su camisa blanca ligeramente arrugada—, eres estudiante, ¿o algo?

—Sí, estudiante —Harry asintió—. Estoy en segundo año, estudio Inglés. ¿Qué hay de ti?

—Este es mi trabajo de tiempo completo —Niall sonrió fácilmente. Harry se encontró a sí mismo sonriendo suavemente, en un acto de reflejo—. No voy a la universidad. He estado trabajando aquí durante unos años, desde que tenía diecisiete.

—Oh —Harry murmuró, sintiendo un poco de vergüenza. Se detuvo a sí mismo de preguntar algo más, algo como: sin embargo, ¿qué quieres hacer? La pregunta estaba en la punta de su lengua, porque seguro que Niall no quería ser un camarero por siempre. Niall no dijo nada más, seguía sonriendo a Harry.

Hubo un grito desde el interior. — ¡Niall! —y Niall se puso de pie.

—Bueno, probablemente, ya terminaron los discursos. Será mejor que regrese allí —dijo—. Hasta luego Harry.

Desapareció por la puerta, y Harry pudo escuchar su voz de inmediato. No podía escuchar claramente alguna palabra pero el tono jovial y fuerte de su acento era difícil pasar por alto. Harry se quedó sentado por un momento, mirando la puerta, casi esperando a que Niall volviera a aparecer. Pero no lo hizo, tenía trabajo que hacer. Y, Harry se dio cuenta mientras se ponía de pie y comenzaba a caminar alrededor del edificio hacia la puerta principal, que él mismo probablemente debería volver a entrar.

(x)

Había camareros despejando algunas de las mesas cuando Harry regresó al interior del salón de baile, haciendo espacio para la banda y para la pista, pero no podía ver a Niall entre ellos. Se encontró mirando a Zayn ayudar a empujar las mesas más cerca de las paredes, reordenando las sillas alrededor mientras la banda terminaba de instalar sus equipos. Harry encontró a su madre y Gemma y se unió a ellas en el bar, en silencio bebiendo su cerveza y dejando que el parloteo se instalara sobre él. Hubo el sonido de unos acordes producidos por probar una guitarra, y Harry miró, observando la figura que estaba ajustando la correa de la guitarra en el hombro. Y luego hizo una toma doble, porque el guitarrista —dando un paso hacia adelante, acercándose al micrófono y tocando suavemente— era Niall, la corbata se había ido y su camisa estaba desabrochada un poco en la parte superior. Se aclaró la garganta y sonrió, tocando la guitarra lo suficientemente fuerte como para atraer la atención de todos. Las luces comenzaron a apagarse un poco, dejando únicamente la pista de baile iluminada.

—Buenas noches señoras y señores. Si gustan dirigir su atención hacia la pista de baile, el señor y la señora Wilkinson están a punto de compartir su primer baile.

Hubo aplausos y gritos cuando todo el mundo se dio la vuelta para mirar a la novia y el novio caminando a la pista de baile, con una amplia sonrisa. Niall comenzó a rasgar suavemente su guitarra, tocando los acordes de una canción que Harry estaba bastante seguro que conocía. Tan pronto como Niall abrió la boca y comenzó a cantar —su voz era un poco áspera, pero perfectamente melódica y suave para los oídos— Harry cerró los ojos con un suspiro de derrota.

 _—Supongo que es verdad, no soy bueno en una aventura de una noche —_ Niall cantó. La novia y el novio comenzaron a balancearse juntos suavemente, envueltos alrededor del otro y mirándose el uno al otro con rostros resplandecientes—. _Pero todavía necesito amor porque soy solo un hombre_ …

Niall tenía una gran voz, y cantaba la canción maravillosamente, Harry no podía negarlo. Si se tratara de cualquier otra situación, Harry sabía que estaría mirando a Niall, con sus ojos cerrados mientras cantaba demasiado cerca al micrófono, con sus manos moviéndose sin problemas sobre las cuerdas de su guitarra, con algo parecido al asombro, pero no podía ignorar la elección de canción. A él le gustaba la canción, pero el hecho de que los novios habían elegido esa, una canción sobre ligues de una noche, para su primer baile, hizo que el lado cínico de la mente de Harry se levantara y rodara sus ojos. Era tan típico o realmente ignorante.

 _—Oh, ¿no te quedarás conmigo? —_ Niall cantó. Abrió los ojos y sonrió entonces cuando el novio giró cuidadosamente a la novia, yendo poco a poco para que ella no tropezara con la falda de su vestido—. _Porque tú eres todo lo que necesito. Esto no es amor, es fácil de ver…_

Harry ahogó un gemido ante la letra, mordiéndose el labio. Decidió ver a Niall en lugar de la pareja en el centro de la habitación,  observando la manera en que él tiraba de las cuerdas de la guitarra. Harry se preguntó si siempre hacía esto, en cada boda. Sin duda, él tenía talento, su voz tenía una dulzura mezclada con un tono áspero que Harry pudo imaginar por  qué  la empresa lo había convertido en un exitoso cantante de bodas. Se preguntó por qué Niall no dejaba de lado el catering y creaba su propia banda.

La canción terminó con emocionados aplausos, y Niall hizo una pequeña reverencia con una sonrisa. Él y el resto de la banda hicieron una transición directamente a algo un poco más optimista, pero seguía siendo igual de familiar, y la pista de baile comenzó a llenarse con el resto de los invitados, con bebidas en sus manos mientras bailaban libremente, además de mal. En realidad, se sentía un poco extraño viendo a Niall tocar, con la guitarra sostenida tan fácilmente en sus manos como si hubieran estado juntos desde el día en que nació. Se veía tan cómodo con una banda detrás de él mientras cantaba. Eso hizo que Harry pensara en Matty. Hizo que el recuerdo de tener dieciocho y estar mirándolo desde el lado del escenario en una sala llena de gente regresara, y un zumbido oscuro, fuerte y electrizante atravesó la parte de atrás de sus párpados como un rayo. Luchó con la mueca de dolor y parpadeó con fuerza, antes de forzarse a dejar de lado los recuerdos y escuchar a Niall cantar.

Después de una hora o más de presentación, tiempo durante el cual Harry complació a su madre y hermana al bailar con cada una de ellas, riendo durante todo el tiempo. Niall anunció que él y la banda tomarían un breve descanso. Harry no pudo evitar caminar hacia Niall mientras sacaba la correa de la guitarra de sus hombros, y Niall lo miró con una sonrisa.

 _—_ ¿Estás disfrutando? _—_ le preguntó. Tomó un largo sorbo de la botella de agua, empujando su cabello un poco húmedo por el sudor fuera de su frente. Harry se encogió de hombros.

 _—_ No mencionaste esta parte _—c_ omentó, señalando la guitarra que Niall apenas había dejado descansar en su soporte _—_. Eres muy bueno. Sin embargo, fue una elección horrible de canción para el primer baile.

Niall rio. _—_ Es una gran canción  _—_ dijo.

 _—_ No es para una boda _—_ respondió Harry, sintiendo una sonrisa burlona en las comisuras de sus labios. Niall se rio de nuevo e inclinó levemente la cabeza.

 _—_ Supongo que estás en lo cierto. Pero aún así, les gusta. Es una canción que es especial para ellos, significa algo. Fue un placer cantarla.

Harry sonrió suavemente ante la mirada de gratitud en el rostro de Niall. Como si él estuviera tan agradecido con los novios por dejarlo ser parte de esto. No podía imaginar lo que sentía, y no estaba seguro si estaba dispuesto a intentarlo.

 _—_ ¿Quieres tomar una copa conmigo? _—_ le preguntó a Niall _—,_ ¿otodavía tienes trabajo que hacer?

Niall negó con la cabeza. Su frente y el puente de su nariz brillaban un poco por el sudor. _—_ No. Tengo tiempo. Media hora de descanso. Me encantaría.

Harry consiguió una cerveza para cada uno y se unió a Niall en una mesa pequeña, aislada, cerca de la barra. Esperó mientras Niall conversó con el otro camarero, Zayn, durante unos minutos y, a continuación, le dio a Niall una pequeña sonrisa mientras golpeaban sus vasos juntos, antes de tomar un sorbo. Harry sostuvo la mirada de Niall mientras bebían, disfrutando de la forma en que la boca de Niall sostenía el borde del vaso.

 _—_ Mira lo felices que son _—_ Niall murmuró, asintiendo con la cabeza hacia el lugar donde la novia y el novio estaban hablando con algunos familiares. Los ojos de la novia eran brillantes, su sonrisa imperturbable. El novio la miraba con gran afición que hizo que algo se moviera en el vientre de Harry.

 _—_ No vas a hacer que cambie de opinión, ¿sabes? _—_ le dijo a Niall, sonriendo. Niall lo miró y ladeó la cabeza _—_. Acerca de las bodas, el amor, el romance. Soy un cínico en cuanto a eso, creo que sería tonto de tu parte si lo intentas.

Niall alzó una ceja, mientras tomaba de su cerveza. _—_ ¿Quieres apostar? _—_ preguntó con confianza.

 _—_ No tiene sentido. Te lo estoy dejando claro _—_ Harry rio. Niall también lo hizo, pero él negó con la cabeza.

 _—_ No, yo no estaba pensando en dinero. No tengo mucho. Es más como un experimento, de verdad. Además, como estudiante probablemente estés corto de dinero, ¿estoy en lo cierto?

Harry se encogió de hombros. _—_ Algo _—_ respondió. Niall asintió.

 _—_ Lo supuse _—_ le dijo a Harry. Él tuvo que levantar un poco la voz, las pláticas en la habitación y la música que sonaba en los altavoces eran demasiado ruidosas _—._ Así que estaba pensando, ¿qué tan bien te parece trabajar aquí durante el verano? Estamos un poco cortos con el personal, y si tienes tiempo en tus manos es una manera bastante fácil de ganar dinero. Y un buen tiempo, también.

Harry reflexionó sobre la pregunta, sus ojos encontraron a su madre y a Gemma bailando con una de sus tías. Vio a Zayn y un par de camareras platicando mientras recogían vasos de las mesas poniéndolos sobre bandejas negras, sonriendo y bromeando con los invitados.

 _—_ Muy bien _—_ dijo finalmente, terminando su cerveza _—_. Por qué no. Mi verano estaba un poco vacío de todos modos. ¿Puedes conseguirme una entrevista?

 _—_ Definitivamente _—_ Niall asintió _—_. Voy a pedirla esta noche. Pero estamos olvidando el punto principal de esta conversación.

 _—_ Por supuesto que vas a convertirme en un romántico _—_ Harry rio. Niall sonrió, saboreando su cerveza un poco más. Se la bebió despacio, y Harry se preguntó si esto era porque todavía estaba en el trabajo o porque no podía permitirse otra. El pensamiento lo hizo sentirme un poco incómodo.

 _—_ Voy a intentarlo, al menos _—_ Niall le dijo _—_. Así que. Vamos a trabajar juntos durante el verano. Durante tres meses. Junio, Julio y Agosto. Hay una boda reservada para casi cada fin de semana durante esa temporada. Así que a finales de Agosto, voy a conseguir que compartas mi forma de pensar. Te haré apreciar el romance, la celebración del amor. Te convertiré en un romántico.

 _—_ Pero espera, ¿cuáles son los términos? _—_ preguntó Harry, inclinándose un poco más cerca. Sus labios rozaron la oreja de Niall. Sin duda el alcohol lo estaba haciendo sentirme más confiado que de costumbre, pero a Niall no parecía importarle. Su mano había estado en la rodilla de Harry, su dedo índice trazando lentamente la forma de ella a través de la tela del pantalón, por unos buenos diez minutos ahora _—_. Después de todo, esta es una apuesta. ¿Qué pasa si tienes éxito?

 _—_ Buen punto. Muy bien, si lo logro… _—_ Niall se desvió por un momento, y luego apretó los labios en una línea firme. Parpadeó un poco _—_. Si tengo éxito, tú tienes que ir a la boda de tu padre.

Fue el turno de Harry de parpadear. Su boca se secó, y el dedo de Niall dejó de rastrear su rodilla, suspendido por encima de ella mientras esperaba la reacción de Harry. Harry exhaló un poco, pero luego estableció su mano sobre la de Niall, presionándola contra su pierna. La mano de Niall era suave bajo la suya, y Harry pudo sentir su corazón latir un poco más rápido ante el contacto.

 _—_ Está bien, trato _—_ dijo finalmente _—_. ¿Y si no lo consigues?

Niall sonrió entonces, pero fue una sonrisa diferente. Fue un poco más ancha, un poco más descarada. Su lengua sobresalió de sus dientes delanteros antes de hablar y Harry lo miró, casi hipnotizado.

 _—_ Si no lo consigo _—_ dijo, y luego se inclinó más cerca, presionando sus labios firmemente contra el oído de Harry. Su cuerpo estaba tan cerca de él que Harry podía sentir el latido del corazón de Niall contra su brazo _—,_  entonces voy a dormir contigo. Voy a dejar que me folles. ¿Qué te parece?

La boca de Harry se secó tanto como un desierto, como si las palabras de Niall hubieran absorbido toda la humedad en él. Él parpadeó y deseó desesperadamente que su cuerpo se calmara. Su pantalón estaba haciéndose un poco estrecho alrededor de la entrepierna ante la sola idea del cuerpo de Niall debajo de él, suave y pálido pero retorciéndose de placer, de hundirse en su apretado calor y escuchar a Niall jadear su nombre. Dio otra temblorosa y profunda exhalación, y asintió con la cabeza.

 _—_ Eso, eso suena bien _—_ Niall se apartó sin dejar de sonreír. Sacó su mano de la rodilla de Harry y la sostuvo en el espacio entre ellos.

 _—_ ¿Trato? _—_ le preguntó, con los ojos brillantes y traviesos. Harry estiró su mano y entrelazó la de Niall con firmeza.

 _—_ Trato _—_ dijo, con su voz en un duro susurro.

(x)

Una semana más tarde, la madre de Harry lo dejó en el hotel a las once de la mañana, despidiéndose con frases como: _buena suerte, y no dejes caer la comida encima de nadie._ Niall se reunió con él en la recepción y le dio un recorrido por el hotel y le dio el corbatín, esperando que Harry lo atara alrededor de su cuello antes de dar un suave resoplido y extenderse a enderezarlo, mirando a Harry con esa amplia sonrisa que Harry estaba empezando a pensar que era como la marca registrada de Niall.

 _—_ Bonito peinado _—_ dijo Niall, haciendo un gesto hacia el pequeño nudo que Harry había hecho en la parte posterior de su cabeza. Con sus ojos brillantes y casi riendo, le dijo a Harry que era una broma. Harry se rio un poco en respuesta, tocando su pelo brevemente, con su estómago revoloteando como un enorme cliché.

Niall le presentó a algunos de los otros miembros del personal. Ya había conocido a Zayn, pero ahora también se reunió con Leigh–Ann, Josh y Lucas, y Niall lo puso a trabajar ayudando a poner las mesas vestidas con manteles blancos en el salón de baile. Leigh-Ann le mostró la diferencia entre un tenedor de entrada y un tenedor de postre, y lo dejó poner el resto de los cubiertos mientras Niall desapareció para hacer otra cosa. Harry fue absorbido rápidamente por la tarea, tan simple como sonora, disfrutando de la clasificación metódica y colocando cada cosa en su lugar alrededor de cada mesa circular. La habitación estaba bastante ocupada. Así como él, había otros camareros y camareras cumpliendo con su trabajo, había floristas organizando los centros de mesa, alguien drapeando luces de colores a lo largo de las paredes, y una mujer que claramente era la planificadora de la boda colocando las tarjetas con los nombres de los invitados en cada asiento.

Todo el mundo era bastante amable con él, algo por lo que estaba agradecido, porque aunque no le gustaba admitirlo, había estado un poco nervioso por la mañana. No era el primer trabajo que había tenido, pero era un aspecto de su personalidad que nunca había logrado controlar. También sabía que tenía que ver un poco con Niall, y su ridículamente brillante sonrisa que era imposible de ignorar, ya que sonaba en todo el salón de baile cada pocos minutos.

Harry observó a Niall mientras trabajaba, la forma en que se acercaba a cada miembro del personal y se aseguraba de que cada mesa se encontrara a la perfección, jugueteando un poco con las decoraciones y ajustando las tarjetas. Nunca parecía dejar de sonreír, incluso cuando estaba concentrado. Cada persona que se acercaba era recibida con una sonrisa, a veces una palmada amistosa en la espalda o con palabras que Harry no podía oír, pero que claramente era algo bueno por la forma en que todo el mundo parecía sonreír a su alrededor. Él bromeó con facilidad, con Zayn y Lucas y algunos de los otros chicos, y ayudó a los floristas con algunos de los centros de mesa especialmente pesados. Él respondió las preguntas, dirigió y simplemente fue percibido como una persona encantadora. Harry encontró que quería decirle a Niall. Brevemente se imaginó a sí mismo envuelto alrededor de Niall, entre sus muslos encima de una suave cama, el rostro de Niall acunado en sus propias grandes manos   _—e_ _res encantador_ _—_ él quería respirar en el cuello de Niall, presionar suaves besos.

Se sacó a sí mismo de la ensoñación cuando Niall se acercó a él, empujando una mano por su pelo.

 _—_ ¿Cómo te va? _—_ él no puso una mano en la espalda de Harry, como lo había visto hacer con los otros chicos. En cambio, su mano se posó suavemente en la base de su columna, con su pulgar acariciando suavemente e inconscientemente contra la curva, como si no fuera consciente de lo que estaba haciendo. Eso provocó destellos en la mente de Harry de dos recuerdos, pero los dos eran tan diferentes que era incómodamente confuso. El primero fue sobre los términos de la apuesta de Niall, el recuerdo de sus palabras _voy a dormir contigo. Voy a dejar que me folles_. ¿Qué te parece? haciendo que el cuello de Harry se sintiera caliente. El segundo recuerdo era de Matty, y la forma en que su mano instintivamente siempre encontraba la parte baja de su espalda cuando estaba juntos, con amigos o en la calle, atrapados en una multitud o incluso cuando estaban de pie en la fila del supermercado. Su mano ahí siempre había sido símbolo de su presencia, y ahora, con la mano de Niall tomando tan fácilmente ese lugar y haciendo que su sangre se calentara con la anticipación de lo que podría venir, lo que podría ocurrir entre los dos, hacía que su mente cayera en un resbaladizo estado de confusión, miseria y dolor.

 _—_ Bien _—_ finalmente le respondió a Niall, cuando él inclinó la cabeza, esperando una respuesta _—_. Todavía con la firmeza de un cínico.

Niall se rio en voz alta. _—_ Es el primer día, ya aprenderás  _—_ sonrió ampliamente _—_. Tengo todo el verano para trabajar en ti. Sin embargo, tienes que admitir que el pastel es bastante impresionante, ¿verdad?

Harry ya había notado el pastel, aunque no era en realidad un pastel, de verdad. Era alrededor de un centenar de pasteles de queso, perfectamente circulares y de tamaño uniforme, cada uno con una cubierta diferente. Estaban agrupados en un soporte de tres niveles para construir la forma de un pastel de bodas. En realidad pensaba que estaba bastante bien, era bastante creativo. Pero él solo se encogió de hombros como respuesta, tratando de no mirarse demasiado impresionado. Ya había decidido firmemente que él iba a ganar la apuesta, independientemente de los intentos de Niall en convertirlo en un romántico. Le gustaba pensar en sí mismo como un hombre bastante abierto, pero la posibilidad de tener a Niall como él había sugerido era una oportunidad que no creía que podía dejar pasar. _Voy a dormir contigo. Voy a dejar que me folles. ¿Qué te parece?_

El tiempo se movía rápidamente en esta industria, Harry se dio cuenta. Fue arrastrado de tarea en tarea, ayudando en la organización, en la correcta atención en la recepción e informándose sobre el servicio de la comida. Él había sido un camarero un par de veces antes, así que afortunadamente el lado del servicio era algo con lo que estaba bastante cómodo. La cocina estaba ocupada y estaba caliente, la gente se movía alrededor con rapidez y con un propósito, pero todo el mundo era educado y amable, todos tenía en una sonrisa en sus labios que no podías dejar de sonreír en respuesta, y el gerente _—_ Bressie _—_ parecía un tipo decente, a pesar de que parecía ser 30 centímetros más alto que Harry. Él claramente se llevaba bien con Niall, y mientras estaban bromeando en el pasillo, Harry se preguntó en qué momento fue que Bressie y la dirección del hotel se habían dado cuenta de lo talentoso que era Niall cuando tenía una guitarra en las manos.

Antes de que Harry fuera consciente de ello, él estaba ayudando a mover las mesas contra la pared para despejar el camino para una pista de baile, y entonces él estaba viendo a Niall afinar su guitarra y ajustar la correa en su hombro mientras las luces del salón del baile se atenuaban.

 _—_ Buenas noches señoras y señores. Si gustan dirigir su atención hacia la pista de baile, el señor y la señora Harris están a punto de compartir su primer baile.

Eran exactamente las mismas palabras que Niall había dicho el fin de semana anterior, el único cambio era el apellido de los recién casados. Harry se preguntó si Niall había escrito algún tipo de guión. También se preguntó cómo Niall todavía no estaba harto de todo esto, después de todos estos años. Cómo podía estar allí sonriendo mientras observaba caminar a la novia y al novio al centro de la habitación mientras se miraban amorosamente a los ojos.

Cuando Niall tocó los primeros acordes de la canción, y se puso a cantar, Harry oyó a Zayn dar un gemido a su lado.

__—_ ¿Qué haría yo sin tu inteligente boca? Que me atrae hacia ti y tú me rechazas. Tienes a mi cabeza dando vueltas, no es broma, no puedo mantenerla quieta…_

Harry miró a Zayn con curiosidad. Él negó con la cabeza suavemente mientras observaba a Niall cantar.

 _—_ Esta es la tercera boda este verano que ha tenido esa canción para su primer baile _—_ Zayn le dijo.

 _—_ Veo que eres tan cínico como yo _—_ Harry se rio en voz baja. La boca de Zayn tembló un poco, con un atisbo de una sonrisa.

 _—_ Nah, no tanto. Aprecio el gesto, y eso. Y nunca voy a cansarme de escuchar su versión _—_ hizo un gesto hacia Niall, cuyos ojos estaban cerrados mientras cantaba _—_. Solo estoy aburrido de la canción. La he escuchado demasiadas veces, ¿sabes?

Harry asintió con la cabeza. _—_ Las canciones de amor son estúpidas _—_ suspiró. Quería decírselo a sí mismo, pero Zayn escuchó, y le dirigió una mirada reflexiva, antes de volver a ver a Niall.

 _ _—_ Porque todo de mí ama todo de ti  _—__ Niall cantó, con todo su cuerpo cambiando con cada movimiento de sus brazos mientras tocaba la guitarra, expertamente, como si él hubiera escrito la canción _—_. _Dame todo de ti y yo te daré todo de mí…_

Y entonces Harry se sintió un poco perdido. Él solo había estado mirando a la novia y al novio bailar, notando vagamente la manera en que el novio estaba pronunciando las palabras de la canción a su esposa, con una sincronización perfecta con los labios de Niall, y luego la música y el canto de Niall era todo lo que estaba alrededor de Harry mientras observaba. La novia estaba sonriendo, con los ojos brillando un poco con lo que podrían haber sido lágrimas, y el beso de su marido la tomó de sorpresa. Ella apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro del novio después de terminar el beso, y él sostuvo su cuerpo contra el suyo, y parecían tan felices y abrumados de tanto amor.

 _ _—_ Dame todo de ti…  _—__ la voz de Niall cortó sus pensamientos de repente. Harry lo miró y vio su frente arrugada mientras cantaba, todavía rasgueando la guitarra, con los ojos todavía cerrados. Las palabras sonaban como si estuvieran siendo arrancadas de él, fuertes y poderosas, sinceras, pensó Harry. Niall cantó como si estuviera cantando sus propias experiencias _—_. _Las cartas sobre la mesa, los dos estamos mostrando nuestros corazones. Aunque sea duro, lo estamos arriesgando todo…_

 _—_ Es increíble, ¿verdad? _—_ Zayn dijo en voz baja al oído de Harry. Miró a su alrededor y después a Zayn, pero él seguía mirando a Niall, con algo parecido al cariño en su rostro. Definitivamente había algún tipo de vínculo, aquí, entre Zayn y Niall. Harry lo había notado durante todo el día, incluso el fin de semana anterior, cuando había conocido a Niall. Había una especie de cercanía entre ambos que era un poco más lejos que ser mejores amigos. Harry se encontró contemplando si en algún momento había sucedido algo entre ellos dos o si todavía lo estaba.

 _—_ Lo es… él es genial _—_ Harry murmuró en respuesta _—_. Realmente grandioso.

 _ _—_ Tú eres mi final y mi principio, incluso cuando estoy perdiendo estoy ganando…  _—__ Niall terminó la canción y hubo un aplauso simultáneo. Parecía un poco tímido, pero sonrió, dando una pequeña reverencia y luego haciendo un gesto hacia la novia y el novio. Harry se encontró aplaudiendo junto con todos los demás, sonriendo mientras la pareja se besó de nuevo. Y luego se contuvo y trató de ignorar el pequeño calor quemando su pecho.

Después de eso, Harry se ocupó con el trabajo, ayudando a los demás a limpiar las mesas y a limpiar la cocina. Cada vez que salía del salón de baile y empujaba las puertas dobles de la cocina, todavía podía oír a Niall cantar a todo pulmón canciones más alegres y riendo mientras interactuaba con los invitados, animándolos a cantar junto con él. Harry se encontró deteniéndose un par de veces, al borde la pista de baile, tomando la energía contagiosa de Niall mientras saltaba y cantaba canciones de Queen a todo pulmón, con la cara roja y brillante con entusiasmo.

Las cosas empezaron a relajarse alrededor de la medianoche. Niall anunció la última canción _—_ _¿Por cuánto tiempo te amaré? _—__  mientras los invitados comenzaban a irse, dejando solo a un grupo en la pista de baile. La novia y el novio se había marchado unas horas antes, y la cocina estaba limpia y el bar estaba casi cerrado. Harry estaba esperando con el resto del personal que los últimos invitados se fueran para que pudieran retirar los vasos de las últimas bebidas. Harry apenas había notado cuando miró el reloj que había trabajado durante trece horas. Se habían pasado volando. No había sido particularmente fácil,  _—_ sus pies y  espalda estaban empezando a protestar, y sus ojos estaba comenzando a sentirse cansados _—_ pero no podía negar que había disfrutado el trabajo. Había un buen grupo de gente que trabajaba aquí. Independientemente de la apuesta que había pactado con Niall, se sentía como si fuera a disfrutar trabajar en el hotel por el resto del verano.

Niall se acercó a él cuando él y Zayn estaban recogiendo los últimos vasos de las mesas.

 _—_ ¿Quieres quedarte a tomar algo, Harry? _—_ le preguntó. Él siguió a Zayn y a Harry hasta la cocina, sosteniendo la puerta abierta para que Harry entrara con la bandeja de copas _—_. Normalmente los chicos y yo nos quedamos un tiempo en la barra.

 _—_ Perrie dijo que vendría _—_ Zayn comentó. Cargó los vasos en el lavavajillas y se frotó la barba áspera _—_. Dijo que estaba aburrida y que quería ver a Leigh–Anne.

Niall miró a Harry, sonriendo.

 _—_ Mi mamá me va a recoger _—_ dijo con un poco de convicción _—_. No tengo coche, ella me trajo esta mañana…

Niall miró el reloj en la pared de la cocina.

 _—_ Es muy tarde, de todos modos _—_ dijo, rascándose la parte posterior de su cuello. Harry podía ver que estaba un poco sudoroso, y no estaba sorprendido, Niall había sido como una bola viviente de energía la mayor parte de la noche _—_. No quieres hacerla venir tan tarde. Quédate un tiempo y luego te llevo a tu casa.

 _—_ ¿Estás seguro? _—_ preguntó Harry. La sonrisa de Niall era más pequeña, pero se sentía más significativa. Se sentía si fuera solo para él.

 _—_ Sería un placer _—_ dijo Niall. Su lengua se movió a través de sus dientes superiores y Harry lo miró casi con avidez.

Después de que se habían sentado en el bar con Bressie, Leigh-Anne, Josh y algunos de los otros por alrededor de media hora, una chica rubia entró, haciendo sonar un juego de llaves en la mano. Su amplia sonrisa casi igual a la de Niall.

 _—_ Hola, bebé _—_ ella dijo mientras se inclinaba sobre Zayn y le daba un beso en su frente. Su acento era espeso y del norte. Zayn se acercó y le tomó la mano mientras ella se dejó caer en el asiento de al lado. Parecía agotada, porque bebió lánguidamente de su botella de cerveza.

 _—_ ¿Dónde está el mío? _—_ Niall gritó indignado, y todo el mundo se echó a reír. La chica se inclinó hacia delante y le dio un beso en la mejilla, y luego lamió la mejilla sudorosa de Niall. Niall se rio, empujándola lejos.

 _—_ Harry, esta encantadora dama es Perrie, mi hermana y la novia de Zayn.

Harry se sintió confundido mientras sonreía a Perrie. ¿Hermana? Era rubia y pálida, como Niall, pero definitivamente no era irlandesa. Se sintió con el ceño fruncido, mirando como Zayn inclinó la cabeza sobre el hombro de Perrie. Se encontró mentalmente hojeando las posibilidades. Tal vez ella era su media hermana, o tal vez ella era irlandesa, pero su familia se había mudado aquí y por eso había perdido el acento y había adquirido el local. Él siempre hacía eso, le gustaba imaginar acerca de las personas cuando las conocía pero Niall parecía saber lo que estaba haciendo, y sonrió casi disculpándose.

 _—_ Es mi hermana adoptiva _—_ le dijo en voz baja. Harry asintió con la cabeza en comprensión, y Niall hizo lo mismo, pero eso fue todo, no dijo nada más sobre el tema. De todos modos, Harry no quería presionarlo.

Bebieron por alrededor de una hora, conversando ligera y fácilmente. Harry se sintió un poco culpable por beber cerveza mientras Niall tranquilamente bebía coca-cola, pero animó a Harry a beber más y así lo hizo, sintiéndose cada vez más cálido y más cómodo a medida que pasaba el tiempo. Cuando los otros empezaron a ponerse de pie, preparándose para salir, eran casi las dos de la mañana, y Harry estaba un poco borracho.

 _—_ Nos vemos el próximo fin de semana _—_ Zayn sonrió con cansancio, con un brazo envuelto firmemente alrededor de Perrie mientras salían del bar. Harry ayudó a Niall y a los otros a limpiar el bar y luego Bressie cerró las puertas del salón de baile.

 _—_ Fue genial conocerte _—_ le dijo alegremente Bressie a Harry, sin mirarse ni un poco cansado _—_. Voy a estar muy contento de tenerte de vuelta la próxima semana.

 _—_ Te dije que iba a hacerlo bien _—_ Niall sonrió. Esquivó el golpe de Bressie que estaba apuntado a  la parte posterior de su cabeza, moviéndose detrás de Harry como si pudiera protegerlo _—_. ¡No seas celoso de mis habilidades para el descubrimiento de talento, Brez!

 _—_ Sal de aquí, ¡ahora! _—_ Bressie negó con la cabeza, pero estaba sonriendo. Niall seguía riendo, con la mano buscando la parte baja de la espalda de Harry mientras lo guiaba fuera, diciendo adiós. Harry dejó que Niall lo llevara hasta el estacionamiento, ambos tropezando un poco en la grava, agradecido cuando por fin entró en el calor del pequeño Toyota Yaris de Niall.

 _—_ Entonces, ¿cómo te metiste en todo esto? _—_ Harry preguntó cuándo Niall salió del Hotel y se dirigió a la carretera principal _—,_ no sólo el trabajo de catering, también la parte del canto.

Niall se encogió de hombros, sin que sus ojos dejaran la carretera.

 _—_ Perrie solía trabajar allí y ella nos consiguió el empleo a Zayn y a mí cuando tenía diecisiete años. Zayn había comenzado la escuela de arte y necesitaba dinero para pagar las cuentas y yo solo necesitaba el dinero. El penúltimo verano, Bressie me encontró en la parte trasera tocando mi guitarra y me pidió que le tocara algo. Acaba de terminar la escuela y había empezado a trabajar por plazo completo en el hotel  y ahí fue cuando lanzó la idea de que fuera parte de la banda y no pude dejar de decir sí  _—_ Harry pudo ver, por la luz de las farolas que pasaban, la sonrisita en el rostro de Niall _—_. Siempre me había gustado hacer presentaciones y era simplemente perfecto. Me encanta, me pagan por hacer lo que quiero. ¿Cuántas personas pueden decir eso?

Harry se encogió de hombros. _—_ ¿Todavía quieres seguir en el catering? _—_ se preguntó _—_. ¿Por qué no establecer un negocio de bodas por tu cuenta? Entonces no tendrías que ser parte del catering, solo de la música.

 _—_ No _—_ Niall negó con la cabeza, sus dedos golpearon el volante _—_. Me gusta esa parte también. Me encanta trabajar con la gente que lo hago  y, sinceramente, me encanta esa parte, hacer todas las pequeñas cosas para que la boda sea tan hermosa para la pareja. No son cosas muy complicadas, pero me encanta. Todo ello se suma, y es agradable saber que ayudé a que su día especial fuera un poco más especial, ¿sabes?

Miró brevemente a Harry, y Harry sonrió. _Tú eres algo más_ , quería decirle a Niall al oído, quería respirar las palabras mientras lo sostenía en sus brazos en la cama, la espalda de Niall apretada contra su pecho y sus piernas enredadas debajo el edredón.

Harry le dio a Niall algunas direcciones y, demasiado pronto para el gusto de Harry, Niall se estacionó en la acera, justo frente a la casa de Harry. Podía ver una tenue luz a través de la ventana de su habitación, su madre había dejado la lámpara prendida para cuando llegara a casa. El resto de la casa estaba a oscuras.

 _—_ Gracias _—_ dijo Harry, sin hacer ningún movimiento para salir del coche _—_. Por lo tanto, ¿nos vemos la semana que viene? _—_ alzó la mano detrás de su cabeza y finalmente soltó su pelo, dejándolo caer alrededor de su rostro, Niall sonrió, casi con cariño.

 _—_ Claro _—_ dijo Niall en voz baja. Retiró la mano del volante y ladeó un poco la cabeza _—,_  o antes, si quieres. Podríamos pasar algún día juntos.

Harry asintió con la cabeza, demasiado entusiasmado. _—_ Sí, sí. Está bien _—_ murmuró. Niall rio. Él le devolvió la sonrisa y abrió la puerta, volviendo a desplegar sus piernas sobre el pavimento.

 _—_ Oh, ¿Harry? _—_ él se volvió, y Niall estaba inclinado. Por un momento, Harry pensó   _—_ y esperó _—_ que Niall iba a besarlo. Hubo una pausa, un silencio rápido en el que Harry pensó que realmente podría pasar, pero entonces Niall simplemente le dio una pequeña sonrisa, esa que lo hacía sentir como si fuera solo para él y extendió su puño.

 _—_ Nos vemos _—_ le dijo. Harry se rio entre dientes, y golpeó el puño de Niall contra el suyo.

 _—_ Sí _—_ dijo, saliendo del coche al aire fresco de la noche _—_. Nos vemos.

Cerró la puerta y lo despidió con la mano, viendo cuando Niall giró el coche y se marchó tranquilamente por la calle. Y Harry no pudo evitar exhalar un suspiro mientras se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia su casa, tratando de abrir la puerta tan silenciosamente como pudo.

No encendió las luces una vez que había cerrado la puerta principal, colgó las llaves en el gancho con las demás y luego se dirigió hacia las escaleras. El resplandor de su dormitorio era cálido y acogedor, pero justo cuando estaba por cruzar el umbral de su puerta una pequeña voz lo llamó.

 _—_ ¿Cómo te fue?

Se dio la vuelta y caminó en silencio a la habitación de su madre. Ella siempre había dormido con la puerta abierta. Ella estaba acostada de lado en la cama, con los ojos abiertos solo a la mitad. Su hombro desnudo estaba fuera del edredón y su pelo yacía extendido en la almohada. Se agachó a su lado, los latidos de su corazón fueron más rápido casi por instinto. Cuando ella estaba así, se parecía tanto a la mujer que había sido cuando su padre los había dejado, triste y agotada y apenas capaz de salir de la cama. Esos días ya habían pasado, pero de vez en cuando el recuerdo volvía al azar, como ahora, y Harry se encontró sintiendo un poco de miedo de que su madre tuviera una recaída.

 _—_ Estuvo bien _—_ susurró _—_. La gente fue buena. Fue un turno largo, y estoy cansado, pero bien. Seguro será igual el próximo sábado.

 _—_ Eso es bueno _—_ murmuró ella, con la voz llena de sueño. Probablemente había estado despierta esperando a que él volviera a casa. Alargó la mano y alisó un poco de pelo de su frente, sonriendo con cansancio. Movió el edredón por encima de su hombro _—_. ¿Sentiste algo en la boda? ¿Sentiste el amor?

Cerró los ojos y respiró vacilante. Y entonces él negó con la cabeza, inclinándose hacia adelante para besar la frente de su madre. Ella respiró profundamente, probablemente estaba durmiéndose de nuevo.

 _—_ Definitivamente no _—_ se susurró a sí mismo en la oscuridad, tratando de ignorar la torsión en el estómago que le decía que podría estar mintiendo un poco.

(x)

Una boda se convirtió en cinco, y Harry se encontró inmiscuido en la rutina. Utilizó sus días entre semana para dormir, hacer los deberes de la universidad o ver a Louis y Nick, par a cuidar a Lux por unas horas, y otras salía con Niall. Por lo que Harry pudo enterarse, Niall actualmente vivía con su amigo Liam y su novia, y dormía en un sofá, y no le gustaba ser una carga. Normalmente cuando él y Niall pasaban el rato juntos, era en algún otro lugar. Bares, cine, un par de veces en un parque para jugar un poco de fútbol. Harry tenía un amigo que trabajaba en el campo de golf local por lo que lograron conseguir entrar y pasaron una tarde en el sol mientras Cal les enseñaba los fundamentos del juego y morían de risa con sus pobres intentos. Ellos se veían tan a menudo ―siempre que Niall tenía un día libre― que Louis le mencionó a Harry con una sonrisa que era como si estuvieran saliendo, y no parecía demasiado molesto por el hecho de Harry hubiera cancelado los planes con él para ver a Niall. Harry se rio también, fingiendo ignorarlo, pero no podía dejar de pensar lo mismo. Eran dos muchachos de veinte años, por lo que era muy fácil para ellos simplemente pasar el rato como amigos y no causar ningún rumor de romance, pero los términos de Niall para la apuesta estaban todavía muy frescos en la mente de Harry, al igual que la forma en que Niall seguía poniendo la mano sobre la parte baja de su espalda, su pulgar acariciando rutinariamente contra su columna vertebral. Sentía como si Niall estuviera tratando de salir con él, pero él no hizo ningún movimiento real, todo parecía estrictamente platónico. Pero había momentos, pausas que estaban simplemente llenas de tensión, algún zumbido en el aire entre ellos que hacía que mantuvieran sus ojos fijos y Harry sabía que significaba algo. Solo que no estaba seguro si Niall quería actuar con él  o si era capaz de hacerlo.

Pasó sus sábados trabajando en el hotel, sirviendo en las bodas y viendo a Niall cantar delante de los invitados cada noche. Aunque hubo momentos en los que se preguntó si la insistencia de Niall en convertirlo en un romántico estaba funcionando, porque podría haber pensado que las tarjetas con los nombres de los invitados habían sido armadas como una montaña mientras sostenían hasta la punta los nombres de la pareja era una idea muy dulce, y que esas cucharas de madera en formas de corazón que la pareja dio como recuerdo en realidad era bastante encantador, en las demás cosas Harry estaba de pie, firme en su cinismo.

Se encontró explicándole a Niall en detalle su postura exacta, ahora que Niall se lo preguntaba tan a menudo.  No era que no creía en el amor. Sabía que el amor estaba ahí, que era posible. Él odiaba el romance, el lado cursi de todo. Los grandes gestos y las fotos repugnantes y las declaraciones masivas de amor. Era todo tan falso, de verdad. Niall no lo presionó para saber por qué sentía eso, y estaba agradecido por ello porque no creía que estaba dispuesto a hablar de ello. Sin embargo, hubo una boda donde la novia le había comprado al novio una guitarra como regalo de bodas y se había unido a Niall y a la banda, y mientras todos se habían animado y lo encontraron cariñosamente encantador, Harry había recordado cuando él tenía dieciocho y había gastado el dinero que había ahorrado durante meses en la guitarra que Matty había querido, en cómo se la había dado y en cómo Matty le había dado las gracias y la había vendido dos semanas más tarde porque él le debía a su distribuidor. Esos recuerdos eran difíciles de olvidar, y cuando llegaban ―que lo hacían, porque cada boda estaba llena de gestos románticos que hacían apretar el estómago de Harry― él miraba hacia otro lado y se ocupaba de algo, agradecido de que estaba trabajando y podía distraer su mente. Niall era tan feliz, tan enérgico que Harry descubrió que podría confiar en él para mantener su memoria libre de recuerdos.

Excepto un día, hacia el final de Julio y seis bodas por celebrarse, Niall llegó tarde al trabajo. Estaba vestido con shorts y una camiseta vieja, y estaba pálido, pero sus ojos eran de color rojo, se miraban secos y doloridos. Harry se preguntó brevemente si Niall estaba sufriendo de fiebre, pero su instinto le dijo que parecía que Niall había estado llorando. Cuando él ayudó a organizar las mesas en el salón de baile observó a Niall hablar con Bressie, con una mano agarrándose el pelo de la nunca, un gesto que Harry había llegado a notar que era un hábito en Niall. Bressie asintió de inmediato, con el rostro arrugado por la preocupación y entendimiento, y apretó el hombro de Niall, su mano se quedó ahí por más tiempo de lo normal. Niall desapareció por un rato, pero regresó unos quince minutos más tarde, vestido con su uniforme, con un poco menos de dolor en sus ojos y con su pelo un poco más ordenado. Él le dio a Harry una débil sonrisa cuando lo vio, y sin duda estaba mucho más tranquilo de lo habitual.

Harry se puso nervioso, él estaba acostumbrado a que Niall fuera alegre, una bombilla que llenaba de vivacidad a él y al resto del personal. Ahora estaba tranquilo y Harry se encontró desesperado por ver a Niall iluminado como de costumbre.

―Mira ―dijo, de pie junto a Niall y apuntando al papel esparcido por todo el centro de la mesa― esta pareja ha cortado una copia de Romeo y Julieta en forma de corazón. Pobre libro.

Niall dejó escapar una risita, pasándose una mano por el pelo.

―Eso es romántico, ¿no? Me pareció que era la historia más romántica. Dos personas que se amaban pero que no podían estar juntos.

―Dos personas que se amaban pero que no podían estar juntos que mueren ―Harry le recordó con una sonrisa―. Dos adolescentes que se casan un día después de que se conocen y terminan matándose a sí mismos. No es exactamente algo apropiado para una boda, en mi opinión.

Niall le dio una pequeña sonrisa, pero no fue suficiente para convencer a Harry.

―¿Estás bien? ―le preguntó a Niall en voz baja. Niall asintió de inmediato, pero mantuvo los ojos hacia abajo, mirando un trozo del libro convertido en confeti en forma de corazón entre sus dedos.

―Estoy bien ―murmuró―, solo me quedé dormido. Tuve, tuve un mal sueño.

―Lo siento ―dijo Harry en voz baja. Niall negó con la cabeza, parpadeando con fuerza.

―No, está bien. A veces sucede. Voy a estar bien. Oh hey, ¿esta es la boda con el pastel de Lego?

Saltó rápidamente a su radiante personalidad, y Harry sintió que se relajaba, pero a lo largo de la boda no podía dejar de pensar en que Niall parecía trastornado, Niall teniendo pesadillas, Niall llorando. Lo hacía sentirse incómodo, pero Niall parecía estar bien, ahora. Cantó perfectamente toda la noche, imitando a Elvis Presley con su guitarra colgada alrededor de su espalda como un profesional, con las manos agarrando el micrófono como si fuera algo precioso. Harry trató de ignorar la urgencia de protección que se había levantado cuando vio a Niall esta mañana, pero hizo caso omiso de sus sentimientos, de lo que posiblemente podría significar.

Se quedó con Niall y algunos de los otros como de costumbre al final de la noche, pero todo el mundo parecía bastante cansado y alrededor de la una se encontró que solo estaban él, Niall y Bressie sentados en el bar del hotel.

―Tengo muchas ganas de una cerveza ―Niall admitió―, ojalá no hubiera aceptado ser tu taxi ―se rio mirando a Harry.

―Yo lo puedo llevar si quieres ―Bressie le dijo, levantándose de la silla con lo que parecía un gran esfuerzo y se dirigía detrás de la barra―. Hay habitaciones libres esta noche, puedes quedarte en una si quieres beber un poco. Puedo llevar a Harry a su casa.

―¿Estaría bien? ―preguntó Niall, mirando a Harry. Él asintió con la cabeza, de forma rápida, ya que Niall había parecido tan abatido por la mañana cuando había aparecido con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar que Harry sintió que Niall merecía  tanta cerveza como él quisiera.

―Claro que lo está, bebe, por favor ―Niall sonrió con gratitud, tomando la cerveza fría que Bressie sacó para él, bebiendo profundamente de ella.

Se sentaron allí por otra media hora más o menos, bebiendo y platicando después de que Bressie había traído la llave de la habitación de Niall, pero pronto Bressie comenzó a bostezar, y moría de ganas de irse. Harry se dio cuenta de que estaba listo para irse, pero no estaba seguro si él lo estaba, no sabía si él estaba dispuesto a dejar a Niall solo.

―Tal vez, ¿yo también podría quedarme? ―le preguntó a Bressie en voz baja, mirando a Niall en el sofá junto a él moviendo la cerveza en círculos―. Nosotros podemos compartir la cama, no me importa.

Bressie asintió, lentamente. Estaba viendo a Niall y Harry pudo ver la preocupación en sus ojos.

―Sí, buena idea. De todos modos, estabas un poco fuera de mi ruta ―bromeó. Harry se rio mientras Bressie se puso de pie, agitando el pelo de Niall. Niall lo miró con una sonrisa―. ¿Puedes cerrar? Harry se va a quedar contigo esta noche.

―Si, no hay problema ―Niall se encogió de hombros. Bressie le palmeó la espalda.

―Nos vemos el lunes ―dijo, dejando caer un juego de llaves sobre la mesa delante de ellos―. No te metes en problemas, ¿eh?

―¡Fuera de aquí! ―Niall se rio, empujándolo. Bressie negó con la cabeza y levantó la mano para decir adiós al salir. Niall se dejó caer en su asiento, poniendo sus pies sobre la mesa e inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás, con los ojos cerrados.

―Estoy muy cómodo en este momento ―le dijo a Harry―, pero, tengo una bolsa con mis cosas en mi coche. La tengo ahí por si acaso. Realmente no quiero moverme… ¿cómo te sientes acerca de traerla por mí?

Harry asintió sonriendo. Él dejó escapar un enorme y falso suspiro. ―Bien ―dijo exasperado, y Niall se echó a reír. Hundió su mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y  empujó las llaves en la mano de Harry.

―Gracias ―dijo. Harry rodó los ojos y se puso de pie, dejando a Niall estirándose cómodamente en el sofá, bebiendo tranquilamente de su cerveza.

Estaba más frío afuera de lo que había esperado, así que caminó enérgicamente al estacionamiento. Encontró la bolsa en el coche de Niall con bastante facilidad, encerrada en el maletero junto a una pelota de fútbol, una manta y lo que parecía una tienda de campaña empaquetada. Mientras caminaba de regreso al hotel, su mente comenzó a irse a la deriva, mientras colgaba la bolsa de Niall en su hombro. Niall había estado llorando. Niall vivía en el sofá de su mejor amigo Liam. Niall mantenía una bolsa con cosas en su coche por si acaso. Niall tenía una familia adoptiva… él estaba tratando de hacer lo que hacía siempre con gente que no conocía demasiado bien―hacer un juicio sobre ellos― pero con Niall no podía. Definitivamente había una historia allí, algo que faltaba en lo que Harry sabía que podría ayudar a alinear las piezas, pero Niall no le daba nada y no sabía cómo empujarlo amablemente para que lo hiciera. Todo lo que Harry sabía, decidió mientras caminaba a través de la entrada del hotel y al salón de baile medio oscuro, donde Niall estaba estirando sus brazos sobre su cabeza mientras estaba sentado en el sofá, era ese tranquilo lado de Niall, y era desconcertante, y quería desesperadamente ver al muchacho alegre, optimista y el romántico que disfrutaba todo eso del romance. Y ese pensamiento lo heló, un poco, como una advertencia.

―Gracias, me salvaste la vida ―Niall bostezó―. Creo que estoy listo para irme, ¿tú lo estás?

Harry asintió con la cabeza, y vio como Niall cerró el salón de baile, dejando las llaves detrás del mostrador de recepción, balanceando su bolsa sobre su hombro.

La habitación que Bressie les había dado era un estándar. Un cama doble, un cuarto de baño, un sofá y una silla al lado de la ventana que daba hacia la bahía.

―Hay cepillos de dientes nuevos que puedes utilizar ―Niall hizo un gesto hacia el cuarto de baño cuando él había terminado de limpiar sus dientes, vestido con una camiseta y sus boxers. Harry trató de no mirar las delgadas piernas que se extendían desde la tela negra pero él luchó. Sus ojos siguieron los movimientos de Niall cuando se sentó en la cama, agarrando su teléfono y con cansancio revisando una aplicación. Harry lo dejó, entró al baño y bloqueó la puerta. Él se despojó del uniforme de trabajo, a diferencia de Niall no tenía nada de ropa para dormir pero pensó que a Niall no le importaría si dormía a su lado en pantalón. Se miró en el espejo, iluminado por la luz dura de la lámpara cuando se cepilló los dientes con el cepillo recién salido del empaque. Su cabello, piel y ojos brillaban casi antinaturalmente, mientras la espuma goteaba de las comisuras de su boca.

Dio un pequeño suspiro una vez que se enjuagó la boca, frotando una mano por su pelo suelto y rascándose vagamente su cuero cabelludo. Su estómago no paraba de saltar, casi anticipando lo que podía suceder. Pero ¿qué pasaría? Con los pocos chicos que Harry se había acostado había sido fácil ser capaz de predecir la ruta que su noche tomaría, los había sentido encima de él sin ninguna sorpresa, por lo que sabía que la noche solo podía terminar de esa manera. Pero con Niall él realmente no estaba seguro. Había una imprevisibilidad ahí que le daba miedo. Había estado allí también con Matty, y él la había amado. Había amado que a veces se despertaba más temprano por la mañana y le decía que  empacara una bolsa, que iban a la playa por unos días, o le mostraba el campus universitario con una bolsa de papel llena de comida y una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro. A veces despertaba a Harry en la noche rodando sobre su estómago y presionando su polla contra él, respirando con dificultad en su oído y lamiendo su cuello mientras Harry gemía en la almohada.

Pero esa imprevisibilidad que él había amado sobre Matty, era la misma cosa que le dolía cuando él se fue sin previo aviso. Y Harry todavía no había olvidado ese elemento impredecible de Matty.

Sin embargo, Niall era diferente. Algo urgente e insistente, le estaba diciendo que Niall era impredecible de una manera diferente, una buena manera. Del tipo de sorpresas agradables, en lugar de desgarradoras. Pensó en Niall en la habitación contigua, sentado en su camiseta y boxer y en la forma en que sus ojos y mejillas habían estado tan rojos cuando había llegado tarde al trabajo. Y Harry decidió, limpiándose la boca con la toalla de mano y recogiendo la ropa del piso, que esta noche, tomaría cualquier cosa que Niall quisiera darle.

Niall estaba tendido de espaldas en la cama cuando Harry salió del baño, tirando de la cuerda de la luz mientras cerraba la puerta. La habitación estaba en penumbra, la única luz era el suave resplandor de la lámpara en la mesita de noche. Niall tenía la cabeza situada en el centro de la cama, con las piernas apoyadas contra la pared, por arriba de la cabecera. Observó a Harry dejar su ropa en el sillón, con una sonrisa perezosa en su rostro. Harry sonrió suavemente, y luego se trasladó hacia la cama, deteniéndose al pie de ella y cayendo hacia abajo sobre su estómago, con el suave edredón bajo su pecho desnudo. Él apoyó su peso sobre los codos, a ambos lados de la cabeza de Niall, y su rostro se cernió sobre él de Niall, la frente de Harry por encima de la barbilla del otro chico. Niall lo miró y sonrió lentamente.

―Hola ―susurró y Harry se encontró preguntándose por qué Niall susurró, si estaban solos en esta habitación. No había nadie aquí para verlos además de ellos.

―Hola ―murmuró él también. Sus manos enmarcaron detenidamente el rostro de Niall, sus pulgares cepillaron la base de sus mejillas, moviéndose a lo largo de la línea de la mandíbula. Él tenía una visión diferente a la que estaba acostumbrado. Podía observar la lengua moviéndose por los labios de Niall, la húmeda y brillante carne rosa a la luz de la lámpara. Podía ver a Niall tragar, casi nerviosamente por la anticipación, su nuez saltado en su garganta con el movimiento. Podía sentir el aliento de Niall.

Hizo una pausa, deseando desesperadamente presionar sus labios contra los de Niall, pero luego se desplazó hacia adelante un poco más, dejándose caer sobre su costado junto a Niall. Movió el rostro de Niall y empujó sus labios contra el cuello expuesto, sintiendo la piel caliente durante el beso y el aroma que ahora ya era tan familiar. Niall dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso, una de sus manos puño el edredón. Harry apoyó la cabeza en lo alto del hombro de Niall, sus piernas colgaban al final de la cama, y siguió besando el cuello de Niall, escuchando los suaves jadeos y las exhalaciones que hacía mientras la lengua de Harry pasaba sobre la carne. Inclinó la cabeza un poco y besó la parte inferior de la mandíbula de Niall, sobre la línea de lunares y pecas que eran casi invisibles en el tramo oculto de piel. Niall alzó una de sus manos, a ciegas, y encontró la cara de Harry, acariciando suavemente su mejilla. Harry colocó su mano sobre la de él, apretándola y manteniéndola allí contra su rostro.

―Estoy cansado ―dijo Niall, su pulgar empujó la nariz de Harry.

―Vamos a dormir, entonces ―Harry murmuró, besando el cuello de Niall por última vez. Y entonces él se sentó, moviendo la mano de Niall de su cara, pero todavía agarrándola sin apretar. Ayudó a Niall a sentarse y luego levantó el edredón, espero a que Niall se deslizara debajo. Se subió detrás de él, inclinándose sobre Niall para apagar la luz. Se acomodó detrás, con su pecho casi tocando la espalda de Niall, sus piernas apenas separadas unas de las otras. Harry pasó su dedo gordo del pie por la parte posterior de la pantorrilla de Niall, presionando un último beso en la base de su cuello.

―Buenas noches ―susurró.

―Sí ―oyó decir a Niall, respirando profundamente. Ya estaba casi dormido―, buenas noches.

(x)

Harry despertó desorientado unas pocas horas más tarde, sentándose y tentando a ciegas la parte superior del edredón, debido a una razón que no entendía. Un gemido se escapó de su garganta, su cuerpo se quejaba de haber sido perturbado, pero mientras se frotaba los ojos y descubría dónde estaba ―medio desnudo en una cama de hotel― se dio cuenta de lo que lo había despertado.

Niall estaba sentado en el extremo de la cama, encorvado sobre su apenas visible figura, pero su forma fue cada vez más clara cuando los ojos de Harry se acostumbraron a la falta de luz. Niall estaba haciendo pequeños sonidos jadeantes, agitándose mientras claramente se limpiaba la cara. Él dio un gran exhalación, y fue suficiente para Harry, tan confundido y con sueño como estaba, pudo unir los puntos. Niall estaba llorando.

―¿Ni? ―preguntó, con la voz rasposa por el sueño. Nunca había acortado el nombre de Niall antes, el apodo simplemente había salido de su boca, pero Harry encontró que le gustaba―. Ni... Niall. ¿Estás bien?

Niall no dijo nada, solo empujó su mano contra su boca para ahogar un sollozo. Su cabeza cayó hacia delante, la piel de la parte posterior de su cuello es extendió con el movimiento. Harry sintió pánico y se sintió inútil. Estaba claro que lo que había molestado a Niall una mañana antes, y que lo había hecho llorar, lo estaba haciendo también ahora mismo, pero Harry no sabía lo que era. No sabía cómo podía consolar a Niall, no sabía si podía.

―¿Qué pasa? ―le preguntó tontamente, arrastrándose hacia debajo de la cama para ponerse de rodillas junto a Niall. Podía ver que las mejillas de Niall  estaban rojas y húmedas, su cuerpo temblando ante los sollozos que él seguía tratando de sofocar con sus manos apretadas sobre su boca, y eso destruyó el corazón de Harry. Niall se limitó a sacudir la cabeza. Harry colocó cuidadosamente una mano en su hombro, deslizando el pulgar por la piel suave, por las pecas en la parte superior de la espalda expuestas por la camiseta sin mangas―. Está bien, vas a estar bien ―murmuró. Niall seguía llorando en voz baja. Harry suspiró, su aliento era tembloroso y luego se movió de modo que él se sentó detrás de Niall, con Niall entre sus piernas. Harry presionó su pecho contra la espalda de Niall, con los pies colgando fuera de la cama y apoyó la barbilla en el hombro de Niall. Harry envolvió sus brazos firmemente alrededor de Niall, sujetándolo con fuerza contra él.

―Está bien ―lo tranquilizó de nuevo. Niall esta vez asintió, su respiración parecía calmarse un poco. Los sollozos comenzaron a apagarse, y de lo que Harry podía ver en la oscuridad, las lágrimas comenzaron a secarse un poco. Él solo se envolvió alrededor de Niall lo mejor que pudo, sabiendo que cualquier cosa que hiciera no podría consolar completamente a Niall y mejorar las cosas. Claramente él no quería hablar de lo que lo estaba molestando y Harry no quería presionarlo, porque, en realidad, apenas conocía a Niall. Pensando en eso, presionó un beso en el espacio entre el cuello y el hombro de Niall, inclinándose hacia delante para frotar las palmas hacia arriba y abajo en los muslos.

Pronto el débil llanto se detuvo, y Niall tomó una respiración profunda que solo vaciló un poco.

―Lo siento ―susurró después de un tiempo. Harry negó con la cabeza, a pesar de que Niall no podía verlo desde la posición en que estaba sentado. Él abrazó a Niall fuertemente otra vez, cerrando los ojos.

―Harry ―murmuró Niall. Harry levantó la vista del hombro de Niall, abriendo los ojos. Niall movió la cabeza y se encontró con la mirada de Harry. Le dio una pequeña sonrisa, y luego se inclinó hacia adelante. Besó a Harry lentamente, moviendo solamente sus labios un poco. Harry suspiró en el beso. Era tan fácil y encantador como había pensado que sería.

―Gracia ―dijo Niall cuando rompió el beso. Harry negó con la cabeza de nuevo.

―Espero que estés bien ―murmuró―. ¿Fue un mal sueño otra vez?

―Lo estoy, y sí, sí lo fue. A veces, simplemente sucede.

―Así como ayer ―dijo Harry en voz baja. Niall asintió.

―Así como ayer ―él estuvo de acuerdo. Suspiró profundamente, y Harry pudo sentir el aire saliendo de los pulmones de Niall―. ¿Puedes – puedes besarme de nuevo?

Harry contuvo una pequeña sonrisa. ―Por supuesto ―dijo en voz baja―, sería un placer.

Tiró suavemente de Niall, y lo arrastró hacia atrás, de nuevo sobre el edredón, a la parte superior de la cama. Se acostó a su lado, tirando de la sábana por encima de ellos, y apoyó una mano en la mejilla de Niall.

―¿Cómo lo quieres? ―le preguntó. ―¿Así?

Besó la frente de Niall, dejando que el contacto durara unos segundos, escuchando a Niall respirar. Niall negó con la cabeza.

―¿Aquí? ―preguntó Harry, presionando sus labios a un lado de la nariz de Niall. Niall negó con la cabeza y Harry sintió como sus propios labios se extendían en una sonrisa.― ¿Tal vez aquí? ―besó la oreja de Niall, y Niall finalmente sonrió un poco ante el juego de Harry. Alzó las manos y sostuvo la cara de Harry en sus manos, tratando de tirar de él hacia abajo, hacia sus labios.

―Aquí ―se quejó un poco, pero estaba sonriendo. Harry se movió adrede, besando la barbilla de Niall. Niall de nuevo se rio.

―Aquí, idiota ―Niall se rio entre dientes, tirando de la cara de Harry, frunciendo los labios hacia arriba. Harry sonrió, y, finalmente, besó los labios de Niall, sintiendo como se enroscaban en una amplia sonrisa. Él lo besó por un tiempo, moviendo el cuerpo de Niall cerca al de él mientras respiraban profundamente en la boca del otro. Cuando Harry finalmente sintió que él se estaba quedando dormido otra vez, se apartó. Niall estaba sonriendo adormilado hacia él, sus ojos estaban abiertos solo la mitad. Todavía estaban un poco rojos, la oscuridad no impedía verlos.

―Me gustas más cuando está sonriendo ―susurró Harry. Besó a Niall otra vez, manteniendo la mano en su mandíbula.

―A mí también ―murmuró Niall, su voz sonó tan pequeña en la oscura habitación.

(x)

La madre de Harry no era del tipo que se preocupaba demasiado acerca de su paradero  ―él sabía que ella confiaba en que él se iba a mantener fuera de problemas, donde quiera que fuera y lo que estuviera haciendo― pero todavía sentía que debía llamarla a la mañana siguiente, y hacerle saber dónde estaba y por qué no había vuelto a casa después del trabajo. Hizo caso omiso a un mensaje de Louis, diciéndose a sí mismo que le escribiría más tarde, y en su lugar marcó al número de su casa. Se sentó en uno de los sillones, mientras que Niall estaba en la ducha, cantando con una voz suave que se las arregló para escapar por debajo de la puerta junto con el vapor e infectar el dormitorio, y la mente de Harry.

El teléfono sonó durante mucho tiempo, y cuando Harry estaba a punto de darse por vencido y finalizar la llamada ―su madre probablemente no estaba, así que podría simplemente llamar más tarde― de repente alguien descolgó el teléfono. Pero la voz que contestó no era una que Harry conocía.

―Teléfono de Anne.

Era un hombre, con un tono profundo, áspero que él no reconocía. Y por un momento, Harry se confundió. Aparte de sí mismo, ningún hombre había respondido el teléfono de su casa durante unos dieciocho años. Estaba tan acostumbrado a oír ya sea a su madre o a Gemma, sus voces más suaves pero tan similares que a menudo se esforzaba por notar la diferencia entre ellas, pero en cambio esta ―una tan abrupta como esta― lo hizo vacilar.

―Uh ―logró decir finalmente―. Es, soy Harry. Yo…

Hubo un crujido, y algo más bajo que un murmullo, como si el hombre que había contestado el teléfono hubiera tapado el micrófono. Harry esperó con el ceño fruncido, agarró su teléfono con fuerza sobre su oído, tratando de averiguar lo que estaba pasando.

―Hola, cariño. Lo siento por eso. ¿Estás bien?

Esta vez, era su madre. Un alivio inundó sus venas ante el sonido familiar. Él todavía estaba sorprendido, sin embargo, ni siquiera tuvo la capacidad cerebral para pensar preguntar sobre el hombre que había contestado el teléfono.

―Sí, yo, yo solo quería hacerte saber dónde estoy. Me quedé a dormir con un amigo.

―Eso pensé, amor. ¿Terminaste tarde?

―Mmm ―Harry tarareó. Podía escuchar como la ducha se cerraba, como el agua dejaba de correr. Niall seguía cantando en voz baja, una canción que Harry no reconoció―. Sí.

―Pobres de ustedes ―su madre dijo―. ¿Vas a venir a casa a comer? Gemma va a estar aquí. Voy a hacer cerdo.

La puerta del baño se abrió, y Niall salió junto a una nube de vapor caliente, con una toalla envuelta alrededor de sus caderas, con su cabello y el torso chorreando agua. Él sonrió a Harry, la misma sonrisa descarada a la que Harry se había acostumbrado, la misma que lo había hecho sentirse nervioso y tenso cuando había desaparecido para inclinarse a hurgar en su bolsa de viaje.

―Sí, claro ―Harry respondió a su madre después de un momento de ver a Niall. Él deslizó los boxers hasta sus muslos, bajo la toalla, y luego sacó una lata de desodorante. Le guiñó un ojo a Harry cuando roció sus axilas―. ¿Podría – podría llevar a un amigo?

―Por supuesto, amor ―su madre se echó a reír―. Vamos a comer en una hora, ¿si te parece bien?

―Bien ―le dijo Harry―. Te veré pronto ―dijo rápidamente las palabras, con ganas de terminar la conversación, porque Niall se dirigía a él en tan solo sus boxers que se aferraban a sus delgadas caderas, con una sonrisa mientras se inclinaba sobre Harry y goteaba agua sobre su entrepierna. Le dijo a su madre adiós y luego terminó la llamada, dejando caer su teléfono al lado del brazo de la silla y su muslo cuando Niall empujó sus labios apretados contra los de Harry.

―¿Quieres... ―Harry comenzó, pero Niall deslizó su lengua en la boca de Harry y él balbuceo un poco de risa, sus mansos se movieron hasta el rostro de Niall para mantenerlo cerca. Podía sentir a Niall sonriendo en el beso.

―¿Quieres ir a comer a mi casa? ―murmuró contra los labios de Niall. Niall se apartó, pero se mantuvo cerca de Harry, todavía inclinado sobre él. Unas gotas frías cayeron de su pelo en los brazos de Harry―. No como una, ya sabes, no como el tipo de conocer a los padres. Nada de eso, solo pensé que te gustaría ir a un asado de los domingos. Mi mamá  está haciendo cerdo.

Niall hizo un pequeño gemido, cerrando los ojos en lo que parecía una eternidad. ―Sí ―suspiró―. Dios, no he ido a un asado en años. Suena genial. ¿Cuándo vamos?

Besó a Harry de nuevo, húmedamente, con su lengua deslizándose directamente en el beso. Harry se recostó en la silla, tirando del rostro de Niall junto a él para que Niall se viera obligado a reír y acercarse a la silla, instalándose en el regazo de Harry con una rodilla a cada lado de su cadera.

―No en un tiempo ―Harry gimió. Sus manos se movieron hasta el trasero de Niall, sosteniéndolo con fuerza―. No en un tiempo muy largo ―él empujó su entrepierna, presionándola contra Niall para que pudiera sentir lo duro que estaba. Niall rio, tomando las muñecas de Harry.

―Algo me dice que estás mintiendo ―se rio entre dientes al oído de Harry―, pequeño y descarado mentiroso. Olvídalo , tenemos una apuesta ¿recuerdas? Nada de esto ―él sacó las manos de Harry  fuera de su trasero, moviéndolas para dejarlas caer sobre el regazo de Harry―. Hasta que la apuesta termine, ¿recuerdas?

―Voy a salirme de eso ―Harry jadeó, sonriendo mientras él se movió hacia delante y deslizó sus manos por la parte posterior de los boxers de Niall, tentando con la palma de sus manos la real y tibia carne―. No te preocupes más. Ya está hecho, terminó. Digamos que lo hiciste, me cambiaste. Soy un hombre romántico, he visto la luz. Se terminó la apuesta.

Niall se rio de nuevo, empujándose a sí mismo de manera que la entrepierna de Harry no siguiera rozándolo. Él negó con la cabeza, y sacó las manos de Harry de sus boxers. Dio un último beso en los labios de Harry.

―Mentiroso ―repitió, en voz baja. Luego se volteó y se dirigió de nuevo a su bolsa de viaje, agachándose para buscar algo en ella―. Solo espera, Styles. Voy a hacer que lo veas, de verdad. Los Beatles tenían razón, todo lo que necesitas es amor.

Harry se burló, viendo a Niall ponerse unos jeans de corte ceñido. Estaba cantando otra vez. Era esa canción que Harry no reconocía. Niall se puso una camiseta blanca con las mangas enrolladas, la parte superior era demasiado grande para su delgado pecho.

―¿Qué es eso? ―Harry le preguntó a Niall. Se puso de pie, empujando su teléfono en el bolsillo trasero. Se movió hacia delante y comenzó a hacer la cama, arrastrando el pesado edredón hasta el colchón mientras Niall metía su pelo húmedo bajo una gorra.

―¿Eh? ―Niall lo miró con confusión.

―Esa canción que estabas cantando. Nunca la he escuchado. ¿Cuál es?

―Oh ―Niall parecía un poco avergonzado―, no es nada. Lo siento, no me di cuenta que estaba cantando en voz alta. Mira, te voy a prestar una camiseta o algo, señor tatuajes. Porque podrías hacer que olvide la apuesta y todo eso, además tu mamá nos está esperando.

(x)

Estaba solo su madre y Gemma cuando Harry y Niall llegaron a la casa un poco más tarde, y Harry no podía decir exactamente por qué estaba aliviado acerca de ese hecho. Había estado un hombre en su casa ―un extraño hombre cuya voz no reconoció― y algo sobre eso lo hacía sentirse incómodo. Probablemente estaba pensando demasiado, y tal vez el hombre había estado allí solo para leer el contador de la luz o algo así pero era domingo, Harry se recordó, cuando él y Niall se sentaron a la mesa con Gemma mientras su madre comenzó a traer platos cargados de comida. No había un hombre aquí, con su madre y a Harry no le gustaba pensar por qué.

En cambio, se concentró en la conversación, notando como su madre y Gemma habían sido capturadas de inmediato bajo del mismo hechizo que Harry, totalmente fascinadas por el alegre y alto chico de Irlanda en su mesa. Niall no solo era ruidoso, Harry se dio cuenta. También era inteligente y reflexivo. Les preguntó a Gemma y a su madre acerca de sus vidas, sobre el trabajo de su madre en el hospital local, sobre los planes de viaje de Gemma, y le preguntó su opinión sobre ciertas cosas. Les habló como un adulto, como si estuviera realmente interesado en ellas, y Harry podía decir que ellas lo apreciaban. Ellas le sonrieron, casi reflejando la energía luminosa que él emanaba, y la conversación con él era tan fácil que Harry podría haber pensado que conocían a Niall durante años. La única vez que había traído a Matty casa, se había sentado en silencio a su lado, casi obligado a comer, a decir un poco de palabras, monótonas respuesta a las preguntas de la madre de Harry antes de excusarse ni siquiera a la mitad de la comida para salir a fumar un cigarro. Ahora, Harry sentía como si hubiera llevado a un viejo amigo de la escuela, como si su familia hubiera conocido a Niall desde que era un niño. Y Harry no podía dejar de sonreír al ver a Niall hablar con su familia, con su plato de comida limpio mucho antes de cualquier otro de ellos.

Se sentaron alrededor de la mesa durante un tiempo después de que todos habían terminado de comer. Los cuatros se sentaron allí, recostados en su silla, con el estómago lleno, riendo y charlando y totalmente a gusto con los demás. Fue agradable, pensó Harry. Estaba tan acostumbrado a que fueran solo ellos tres. Cuando era más joven, él y Gemma solían meterse en la cama con su madre. Las dos se dormían al instante pero Harry se quedaba despierto, escuchando su respiración, incluso observaba como sus pechos subían y bajaban lenta y profundamente. Había pensado que nunca querría cambiar eso, nunca querría a nadie ―que no fueran sus personas favoritas― junto a él, pero Niall se sentía como un buen cambio. Se sentía como si Niall era el tipo de cambio con el que podría sentirse bien.

Finalmente su madre salió de la silla para lavar los platos, declinando con una sonrisa la oferta de Harry y Niall de ayudarle. Harry decidió llevar a Niall a su dormitorio, cerrando la puerta tras ellos mientras Niall miraba alrededor, las fotografías de estudio que tenía en su escritorio y estanterías. Luego se acercó a la pared junto a la cama de Harry, y observó los post-its de colores brillantes que se extendían sobre la pared.

―¿Qué es todo esto? ―Niall le preguntó. Se arrodilló en la cama, apoyando las  manos en la pared para poder leer algunos de los post-its.

―Son, um, citas ―Harry se encogió de hombros, sentándose en el borde de la cama. Sintió una chispa de nervios, sabiendo que Niall estaba leyendo las palabras que eran tan importantes y significativas para él―. Estudio literatura, por lo que son citas que me gustan de los libros que he leído.

 _―No tengo miedo; he estado ahí_ ―Niall leyó en una de las notas.

―Sylvia Plath ―respondió Harry, retorciendo los dedos en su regazo.

―No has puesto el escritor o el libro, solo la frase ―Niall comentó en voz baja―. _El dolor no nos cambia, nos revela_.

―John Green ―Harry murmuró―. Y sí, en realidad no lo necesito. Las citas son para mí, y sé quién las dijo. Y cuando las personas vienen y no lo saben  puedo decirles. Y eso me gusta.

Niall tarareó un poco en comprensión, por un tiempo al leer los post-its. Luego se apartó de la pared, sentándose con los pies doblados.

―No hay nada sobre el amor ―señaló.

―Si hay ―Harry se levantó y se movió para arrodillarse junto a Niall, apuntando a un post-it en la parte superior de la colección―. Aquí - _el amor nubla la vista_. Te lo dije, soy un cínico.

Niall frunció el ceño, de rodillas hasta mirar el papel que Harry estaba señalando.

―Esa no es toda la cita ―dijo, dando vuelta para mirar a Harry, todavía con el ceño fruncido―. Has dejado fuera el final. _El amor nubla la vista; pero después se aleja, y puedes ver con más claridad que nunca_. Es Margaret Atwood. Lo he oído antes.

Harry se encogió de hombros, sintiéndose sonreir. ―Me atrapaste  ―se rio en voz baja. Niall le devolvió la sonrisa. Harry estaba a punto de inclinarse hacia adelante para presionar sus labios contra los de Niall cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió.

―¿Harry?  ―preguntó su madre. Se dio la vuelta para mirarla. Ella parecía un poco confundida

―¿Está bien si Niall pasa la noche aquí? ―le preguntó a ella―. ¿En el sofá?

―Uh, sí, por supuesto. Gemma y yo vamos a ver una película por si quieren unirse.

Harry miró a Niall, que le sonreía como siempre. Escondidos bajo los pliegues del edredón, el pulgar de Niall rozó el de Harry.

―No, estamos bien ―le dijo a su madre―, veremos algo aquí.

―Está bien ―ella todavía parecía un poco confundida, un poco curiosa, pero sonrió―. No hagas ninguna travesura ―ella levantó las cejas, y Niall se rio en voz alta.

―Nada de porno, lo sé ―bromeó, y la madre de Harry resopló una risa. Ella sacudió la cabeza, sonriendo todavía, y cerró la puerta detrás de ella. Harry escuchó sus pasos, bajando las escaleras, y luego volvió a mirar a Niall.

―Ella no lo sabe, ¿verdad? ―preguntó Niall suavemente―. Que eres gay.

Harry se encogió de hombros. ―No exactamente ―explicó―. Nunca, tú sabes, lo he dicho. Pero supongo que ella y Gemma lo saben ―Niall asintió, pareciendo perdido en sus pensamientos. Harry se adelantó y anudó sus dedos alrededor de la base del cráneo de Niall, sosteniendo su cara―, así que vas a tener que ser un poco silencioso.

Él sonrió mientras besó a Niall. El beso se volvió descuidado casi de inmediato. Niall se rio en su boca, instalándose fácilmente sobre su regazo. Harry podía sentir como la boca de Niall se estiró en una ancha sonrisa, demasiada, de hecho. Sus labios estaban completamente formando una sonrisa que Harry no podía besarlo correctamente. Sus bocas solo seguían tropezando torpemente juntas cuando Harry trató mover sus labios firmemente contra los de Niall.

―No te puedo besar cuando estás sonriendo de esa manera ―susurró Harry―. ¿Qué te tiene tan feliz?

―Tú ―Niall sonrió, empujando algunos de los cabellos de Harry fuera de su frente―. Y  que voy a hacer algo que probablemente no debería, dado en donde nos encontramos, y por los términos de la apuesta, pero no puedo esperar más. Te quiero ahora, no puedo esperar.

Empujó a Harry sobre su espalda, subiendo por encima de él, poniendo sus piernas alrededor de la cadera de Harry. Siguió sonriendo, el beso todavía era torpe y descoordinado, pero Harry no se quejó. Cuando Niall tendió una mano hacia abajo y palmeó su entrepierna, apretando firmemente, Harry la sintió crecer tan rápido que casi dolía y estaba repentinamente tan contento de que Niall hubiera cambiado de opinión. No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo más podría haber esperado.

―Ow, mierda ―Niall silbó. Cayó sobre su costado, junto a Harry en la cama, dando una risa débil y agarrándose la rodilla.

―¿Qué pasa?, ¿estás bien? ―preguntó Harry, desconcertado.

―Sí, es solo mi rodilla. Está un poco mal. Y duele, es todo. No creo que pueda seguir en esa posición.

―Tal vez debería de hacerme cargo ―Harry sonrió, sorprendido por lo bajo y suave que su voz salió―. Ven aquí y acuéstate boca abajo, te voy a mostrar cómo se hace, amor.

Harry ayudó a Niall, dirigiéndolo hacia la parte superior de la cama, mientras que Niall se rio. Él se cernió sobre él, a horcajadas sobre su espalda, y le besó descuidadamente la parte posterior de su cuello.

―Quítate el pantalón ―respiró. Él tiró de la camiseta de Niall, ayudándolo a desvestirse hasta que estuvo casi completamente desnudo. Harry tuvo el gran placer de deslizar el boxer de Niall por sus piernas, mirando los montículos cremosos de su trasero mientras iban siendo revelados. Se arrodilló de nuevo, viendo a Niall mirarlo por encima de su hombro, y él comenzó a despojarse de la ropa, lanzando su camiseta por la habitación y bajando el pantalón por sus muslos. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados mientras Niall empujaba su boxer, agarrando su polla ya dura, y pasando la mano por la longitud. Él ya estaba húmedo y cálido debajo de su pulgar.

―Ven aquí ―dijo Niall, su voz sonaba áspera como si su garganta estuviera seca. Harry podía sentirse igual―. Tienes las cosas, ¿verdad?

Él asintió con la cabeza. Tomó su posición anterior, de rodillas entre los muslos abiertos de Niall. Se inclinó y abrió la gaveta de su mesa de noche, y escarbó ciegamente hasta encontrar la botella de lubricante. Sacó un condón, empujando el cajón para después abrir el paquete. Las manos le temblaban un poco mientras lo acomodaba sobre su polla. Él nunca había hecho esto antes, se dio cuenta. Él había sido siempre el que recibía. Nunca había sido el que lo hacía a otro chico.

―Tú, tú has hecho esto antes, ¿verdad? ―él preguntó. Niall asintió, apoyando la mejilla en sus brazos cruzados en la parte superior de la almohada de Harry. Harry movió un dedo hacia arriba y lo empujó con cautela en la apertura de Niall, sintiendo la tensión inicial pero después rápidamente Niall se relajó, dejándolo empujar más. Él era estrecho,  pero no tan estrecho como para sentir una gran cantidad de dolor, Harry podía decir. Dejó caer un par de besos a lo largo de la columna vertebral de Niall mientras se frotaba lubricante en su polla, y luego se guió a sí mismo entre las nalgas de Niall, apoyándose con una palma en la espalda de Niall.

Se hundió en Niall lentamente, se perdió de inmediato en el calor de él y los suaves gemidos que salían de la boca de Niall, como si él no pudiera dejar de hacerlos. Harry no pudo detener el gemido que salió de su boca cuando vio a Niall moverse hacia adelante y agarrar el marco de metal de la cama, con las manos encrespadas en torno a dos barrotes, como si buscara mantenerse en tierra.

―¿Estás bien? ―susurró Harry. Él volvió a besar a Niall, sintiendo la forma en que los músculos de Niall se movían. Niall asintió, con los ojos cerrados.

―Se siente increíble ―le dijo a Harry en un murmullo, cuando él comenzó a empujar hacia adentro y afuera de Niall. Se movió lentamente, cuidando el marco de la cama de metal y de la posibilidad de que su madre y hermana oyeran el chillido, pero se sentía tan increíble moverse junto a Niall de está forma, escuchar los sonidos que estaba tratando de ahogar en la almohada de Harry y al sentir a Niall debajo de él, empujando hacia atrás y frotando su pene contra el edredón, que no podía evitarlo. Se movió más rápido, empujando más allá del sonido de la cama protestando y la forma en que el edredón se deslizó un poco alrededor de sus rodillas, y empujó con más fuerza. Oyó maldecir y gemir a Niall, y Harry pudo ver sus manos apretadas alrededor del marco de la cama.

―No ―Niall suspiró mientras Harry golpeó su próstata―. No, no te detengas,  sigue... sigue.

Harry sostuvo a Niall por las caderas, manteniendo su cuerpo en su lugar por debajo de él, y se metió con fuerza en él, tratando de golpear el mismo lugar que antes. Niall se mantuvo gimiendo en la almohada, pero el algodón no absorbía por completo los desesperado sonidos, y luego se fue apretando con fuerza alrededor de la polla de Harry, dejando escapar un sollozo áspero.

―Diablos, diablos ―jadeó, y Harry lo sintió apretarse contra él para después aflojarse a su alrededor espasmicamente cuando llegó al punto máximo. Estaba jadeando pesadamente en el colchón, con los ojos cerrados, todo su cuerpo temblaba. Fue suficiente para Harry, lo suficiente para que agarrara las delgadas caderas de Niall más fuerte, tanto que le preocupaba dejar moretones, pero siguió golpeando a Niall, y un gemido ahogado salió de su garganta cuando terminó en la entrada de Niall. La fuerza del orgasmo lo dejó sin aliento, jadeante. Estaba sudado, se dio cuenta, mientras se arrodillaba entre las piernas de Niall, todavía sosteniendo su cadera. Niall también lo estaba, había un brillo claro de sudor por su espalda, y a lo largo de la línea del pelo en la nuca.

Harry se retiró de él, sus manos temblaban mientras se deslizaba el condón de su polla. Se movió, y se puso en cuclillas, frotando una mano sobre la parte baja de la espalda de Niall. Él estaba temblando. Harry sabía de esa sensación, siempre se había sentido tan vulnerable y tambaleando cuando Matty terminaba dentro de él. Como si estuviera hecho un lío. Podía recordar cómo, a pesar de que el dolor se iba con bastante rapidez, su agujero se sentía dolorido y sensible. Harry se bajó de la cama, y luego rápidamente se puso su boxer. Él abrió cautelosamente la puerta de su dormitorio y, a continuación, se movió rápidamente por el pasillo hacia el baño. Regresó a su habitación con una franela caliente y húmeda, que sostuvo en su palma mientras cerraba de nuevo la puerta. Se acomodó junto a Niall, quien saltó un poco cuando movió suavemente la franela entre sus nalgas.

―¿Estás bien? ―le preguntó a Niall. Él asintió con la cabeza, mirando a Harry con una sonrisa cansada. Cerró los ojos y apretó los labios en una mueca, pidiendo un beso. Harry se rio en voz baja. Se inclinó hacia abajo y se lo dió, con mucho gusto.

―¿Estuvo bien? ―murmuró. Niall asintió de nuevo, rodando hacia un lado con un gemido y palmeando la cama junto a él. Harry se sentó junto a él, limpiando la masa pegajosa en la parte frontal de Niall. Niall suspiró, cerrando los ojos.

―Fue increíble ―dijo. Harry tiró la franela en la mesa de al lado y apartó el edredón, deslizándose por debajo, tirando a Niall hacia él. Niall se instaló casi automáticamente en su costado, con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Harry, empujando sus labios en la piel de allí. Harry lo abrazó, pasando una mano por el cabello de Niall.

―Sin embargo, no te olvides de nuestra apuesta ―murmuró Niall, con su acento casi indistinguible, curvándose alrededor de una pequeña risa. Como siempre―. Esto no cambia nada con respecto a eso. Todavía voy a hacer un romántico.

Harry parpadeó con fuerza, apretando su agarre un poco más sobre Niall. Cierto. La puesta. Quedaba un mes de verano. Niall todavía tenía un mesa para demostrar que él estaba equivocado. Y ahora mismo, con Niall medio dormido en sus brazos, haciendo latir el corazón de Harry con una horriblemente emoción familiar, tenía la sensación de que Niall podría lograr eso. Y eso lo asustó.

(x)

Más tarde esa misma semana, Harry estaba con Lou y Tom para cenar, viendo a Lou cortar la comida en trozos más pequeños para que Lux pudiera agarrarla fácilmente con el tenedor de plástico. Tom estaba comiendo rápidamente, sus flacos y tatuados brazos se inclinaban por toda la mesa, su cabello estaba desordenadamente empujado hacia atrás de su frente. Harry sintió cariños al ver a los tres. Eran casi como su segunda familia.

―Me olvidé decirte ―dijo Lou mientras comía. Lux clavó un trozo de brócoli y empezó a comerlo del tenedor como si fuera una manzana de caramelo, su pequeña boca moviéndose descuidadamente sobre él. Un mechón de pelo se enredó en el vegetal y Harry se encontró inclinándose hacia adelante, tirándolo detrás de la oreja. Lux no le hizo caso, su concentración estaba únicamente en el tenedor delante de ella―. Vamos a verte el sábado. Vamos al hotel a una boda con unos amigos.

―¿Ustedes van a estar ahí como invitados? ―Harry frunció el ceño. Su estómago se retorció un poco inquieto.

―Sí, ¿está bien? ―preguntó Lou, ladeando la cabeza hacia él. Harry se detuvo con el tenedor suspendido en el aire, a medio camino entre el plato y su boca. Parpadeó un poco, sintiendo los ojos de Tom con curiosidad sobre él.

―Está bien ―Harry murmuró. No sería tan mal, supuso. Solo un poco incómodo ver a sus amigos en lo que era escencialmente una gran fiesta, pero no poder unirse a ellos y participar en la diversión, porque tenía un trabajo, como camarero. No sabía lo incómodo que estaba con ello. Pero entonces, suponía que los camareros tenían este problema todo el tiempo. Era un peligro trabajar en esta industria. Él podría manejarlo.

―¿Cuando dices, amigos... ―murmuró un poco más tarde, después de que habían terminado de comer y Tom estaba bañando a Lux mientras Harry y Lou estaban sentados en la sala―. ¿Quieres decir... también de los suyos?

Le preguntó a Lou, mordiéndose el labio, pero manteniendo los ojos sin expresión en la pantalla de la televisión. Ella asintió con la cabeza, volviéndose para mirarlo con una expresión que era a la vez simpática pero con el ceño fruncido.

―Sí ―dijo ella, su voz sonaba un poco seca―. Algunos de sus amigos. Pero él no va a venir, la novia me dijo. Él sigue estando...

―en Estados Unidos ―Harry terminó por ella, mirando hacia su regazo. Él sabía que Lou estaba asintiendo, con su rostro todavía lleno de compasión. Él no quería eso, prefería fingir que no lo estaba mirando.

Lou y Tom fueron los que le habían presentado a Matty. Harry había conocido a Tom por medio de Ed y Louis, sus amigos del estudio de tatuajes, y Tom había llevado a Harry ―joven y recien salido de la escuela con dieciocho años, acabándose de dar cuenta de lo mucho que le gustaba el zumbido de la aguja y la forma en que la tinta oscura marcaba su piel― bajo su ala. Tom lo llevó un par de noches fuera, a bares y a lugares que Harry no había ido antes, y una noche había llevado a Harry a un concierto. Harry no conocía a la banda, pero le gustó de inmediato, le gustó su estilo rock independiente y le gustó su cantante, con el pelo salvaje y rizado, sus fundados pantalones que parecían una segunda piel. Tom lo había llevado detrás del escenario, y le presentó al cantante , Matty. Y Matty simplemente le había sonreído cuando Harry tropezó con sus palabras, diciéndole lo mucho que le había gustado su música, y eso había sido todo. Harry había estado encantado, enganchado.

Supuso que la única cosa buena que había conseguido salir del lío que había sido su relación con Matty era la amistad más estrecha con Tom y Lou, que habían estado allí para recoger sus pedazos cuando todo se había ido al infierno.

Lou no dijo nada más al respecto, simplemente se volvió a mirar la televisión, y Harry estuvo agradecido. No fue sino hasta que se iba, un par de horas más tarde, después de que Lux estaba en la cama y Lou y Tom se cerraron alrededor del otro en el sofá, que recordó todo. Lou le dio un fuerte abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, su pelo rubio rozó su cuello y el olor a laca y producto para cabello llegó su nariz.

―Nos vemos el sábado ¿sí? Lux tiene muchas ganas de verte en tu uniforme.

Él sonrió y supo que sería capaz de volver a sonreír el sábado, por Lux. Independientemente de cuantas personas podrían estar en la boda que probablemente conocían a Matty, o incluso a él. Al menos sabía que tenía que prepararse para todo. Prepararse para todo los recuerdos llenos de dolor y angustia.

(x)

Vio a Niall un par de veces más antes de su siguiente turno el sábado. Un día pasaron en el campo de golf junto a Cal, y una noche en la cama de Harry cuando su madre salió, esta vez con Niall a su espalda y las piernas envueltas firmemente alrededor de la cintura de Harry, pero el día antes, el viernes por la mañana, Harry se vio obligado a cancelar sus planes de salir con Niall cuando recibió un mensaje de su padre.

_Estoy en la ciudad hoy por trabajo. ¿Desayunamos juntos? D x_

No había visto a su padre en meses, y sabía que debía de aceptar la oferta como un buen hijo, por lo que respondió con un _suena bien, nos vemos entonces x_ y luego de enviarle un mensaje a Louis y de hacer una nota mental de llamarlo más tarde, envió un mensaje a Niall para explicarle por qué tuvo que cancelar. Niall respondió casi de inmediato   _¡No te preocupes nos vemos mañana!_   y unas horas más tarde, Harry se encontró esperando a su padre en la sala de su casa.

Pudo oír el Jaguar estacionarse en la acera, y se dirigió a su encuentro, poniéndose las gafas de sol y dándole una sonrisa a su padre mientras subía al coche. Su padre se inclinó sobre el freno de mano para abrazarlo.

―Bonito sombrero ―se rio entre dientes, señalando la fedora en la que Harry había escondido su cabello. Se encogió de hombros, tirando de su cinturón de seguridad, lo que obligó a darle una sonrisa despreocupada en respuesta cuando su padre comenzó a conducir―. Gemma va a reunirse con nosotros allí ―le dijo a Harry―. Va a ser bueno estar los tres juntos de nuevo, ¿eh? Siempre me gustó estar solo nosotros tres.

Había tantas cosas que Harry quería responder a esa declaración como: podríamos haber sido los cuatro, ¿por qué estás volviendo a casa? Los tres somos Gemma, mamá y yo, tú no eres parte. Pero se limitó a asentir, con la garganta seca. Él miró hacia la carretera, escuchando a su padre hablar sobre el trabajo y responder sobre la universidad cuando era necesario, pero pronto se encontró frunciendo el ceño mientras su padre comenzó a conducir por un camino largo y familiar.

―Espera, ¿aquí es donde vamos a desayunar? ―le preguntó mientras su padre se detuvo en el estacionamiento del hotel. Se estacionó al lado del Yaris de Niall, que se veía tan desgastado y maltratado y pequeño en comparación con el vehículo elegante en el que él y su padre estaban sentados.

―Sí, me gusta este lugar ―su padre respondió vagamente, apagando el coche y con el ceño fruncido revisando un correo electrónico en su teléfono―. Espera, solo tengo que llamar a Marianne. Vamos...

Harry caminó rígidamente a su lado mientras su padre hablaba con su novia por teléfono, sintiéndose tenso y lleno de nervios que no se disiparon cuando encontraron a Gemma en la entrada del hotel.

―¿Dejaste que nos trajera aquí? ―él le preguntó en voz baja, mientras su padre terminaba su llamaba telefónica.

―Yo, yo no sabía que decir. Él no sabe que tú trabajas aquí, y él quería venir aquí. Lo siento ―ella se encogió un poco con impotencia. Harry negó con la cabeza.

―Está bien, estoy seguro de que va a estar todo bien ―murmuró Harry.

Él sabía que la recepcionista lo reconoció, y ella le dio una mirada un poco confusa cuando su padre dio su nombre para la reservación. Un camarero con el que Harry no había trabajo antes salió al encuentro de ellos, y se los llevó al salón de baile, que era donde se estaba dando el servicio de desayunos. Harry se sentó y se sintió aún más tenso, viendo a varias camareras que conocía caminar más allá de su mesa, con sus manos llenas de platos y copas. Su padre y Gemma platicaron fácilmente mientras esperaban el menú, pero Harry se mantenía mirando alrededor, en busca de una cara, pero con la esperanza de que al mismo tiempo no estuviera trabajando este día.

―Hola, soy Niall. Aquí están sus menús. La especialidad de hoy es la lubina, y... oh ―Harry miró la cara de desconcierto de Niall. Estaba sonriendo con un poco de confusión y curiosidad, pero él no parecía enojado o asustado. Él parecía un poco perplejo.

―Así que aquí es donde ibas a tener el desayuno ―dijo con una sonrisa.

―No sabía que trabajabas aquí durante la semana, Niall ―Gemma le sonrió. Niall levantó levemente los hombros mientras colocaba el menú en sus manos, y deslizó la carta de vinos en la mesa, justo al lado del brazo del padre de Harry.

―Trabajo aquí todos los días. Bueno, hoy era mi día libre, pero mis planes no se concretaron, por lo que tomé un turno extra.

―¿Ustedes se conocen? ―el padre de Harry parecía confundido, su sonrisa amable estaba a pulgadas de distancia de caer de su rostro.

―Es amigo de Harry ―Gemma le dijo, todavía sonriendo a Niall―. Harry trabaja aquí los fines de semana.

―Sí, este, él es mi papá ―Harry murmuró. Él encontró la mirada de Niall. Niall lo miraba amablemente, con un expresión llena de comprensión. Hizo que la tensión en los huesos de Harry disminuyera.

―Bueno, voy a dejarlos para que vean el menú. Alguien va a venir en un momento para tomar la orden de sus bebidas. Nos vemos en un rato ―les dijo alegremente, dejando caer el bloc de notas y un bolígrafo en la bolsa del delantal negro envuelto alrededor de su cintura mientras se alejaba. Gemma empezó a estudiar el menú, pero su padre miraba a Harry de una manera extraña.

―¿Trabajas aquí? ―preguntó. Ni siquiera había abierto el menú―. ¿Qué hay de la universidad? ¿Cómo tienes tiempo para un trabajo?

―Son las vacaciones de verano. Solo trabajo un día a la semana ―dijo Harry en voz baja―. Todavía estoy estudiando. Terminé el año como el mejor de la clase.

―No estoy enojado ―su padre negó con la cabeza―. No hay necesidad de defenderse. Estoy un poco confundido... Yo no había pensado que había necesidad de  un trabajo a tiempo parcial, cuando yo soy el que paga tus cuentas.

Harry se encogió de hombros, se quitó el sombrero y pasó los dedos por su pelo. Dejó caer el sombrero en su regazo y levantó la mano, moviendo el pelo de su cara para sostenerlo en la parte superior de su cabeza con la liga de elástico alrededor de su muñeca. Su padre lo miró, enarcando las cejas, mirándose como si fuera a reír.

―¿Sigues teniendo ese corte de pelo? tienes que cortarlo antes de la boda, por supuesto.

Gemma levantó su cabeza ante el comentario. Ella trató de llamar la atención de Harry, pero él la ignoró, mirando hacia abajo a su propio menú.

―Ya te dije que no voy a ir ―murmuró Harry, sus palabras salieron mucho más oscuras de lo que pretendía. Su padre suspiró.

―Estás actuando como un niño ―dijo exasperado―. Marianne y yo hemos estado juntos durante años. Tú has tenido un montón de tiempo para acostumbrarte a ella, a nosotros.

―No se trata de ella ―Harry espetó―. No puedo creer que pienses que estoy molesto por ella. Cásate con quien quieras, no me importa. Eso sí, no esperes que esté allí para ver lo que haces.

―¿Por qué no? Te quiero allí, eres mi hijo ―comenzó su padre, pero Harry lo cortó, sacudiendo la cabeza.

―Casi ―parpadeó, sus ojos cada vez más calientes con lágrimas de frustración―. Apenas soy tu hijo y tú apenas eres mi papá. Yo tenía dos años cuando te fuiste. No tengo ningún recuerdo de ti como mi papá.

―Yo soy tu padre ―le dijo a Harry suavemente. Él le puso una mano sobre el antebrazo pero Harry se lo arrebató, como si la palma de su padre lo hubiera quemado.

―No me gusta fingir. No me gusta que quieras que pretendamos ser una familia feliz, es por eso que no quiero ir a tu boda. Te quiero, pero solo porque se supone que debo. Te veo una vez al año, porque eso es todo lo que quieres, y yo tampoco nunca he querido más que eso. Así que no trates de hacer ver que me quieres en tu boda porque va a significar mucho para ti, es porque no quieres que Marianne y su familia piensen que abandonaste a tus hijos.

Sus palabras sonaron, mucho más fuerte de lo que pretendía. Su padre y Gemma parecían mudos debido a la sorpresa, y cuando Harry miró a su alrededor pudo ver que la gente en las mesas cercanas estaban viéndolos, atraídos por la voz elevada de Harry. Se dejó caer un poco en su silla, arrastrando su vaso de agua hacia él para luego darse cuenta de que estaba vacío, nadie había tomado su orden de bebidas. Ni siquiera tenía cinco minutos en la mesa y él ya había jodido todo. Se sentía mejor, sin embargo, mucho menos tenso. Esas palabras estuvieron atrapadas dentro de él por un tiempo, y ahora él estaba contento de que había conseguido sacarlas de su pecho. Solo sedeaba no haberlo hecho en un entorno público.

Su padre no dijo nada por un momento, parpadeando en estado de shock. Gemma parecía que estaba a punto de llorar.

―Yo no te debo nada ―dijo Harry en breve. Dejó caer su cabello libremente y empujó el sombrero en su cabeza. Empujó la silla hacia atrás y se levantó―. El hecho de que tú pagues mis cuentas, pagues mi educación, no significa nada. Tú tomaste la decisión de dejar a mamá, a nosotros. De dejarme incluso antes de conocerme. Tú no me conoces, de verdad. Te he visto una vez cada doce meses durante los últimos dieciocho años. No vas a decirme que estoy actuando como un niño, y no vas a decirme como diablos vestirme.

Empujó la silla contra la mesa, con fuerza, haciendo sonar los cubiertos. Gemma estaba realmente llorando ahora, con los ojos húmedos y las mejillas manchadas. Se sentía mal, por un momento, consiguió sentirse atrapado en esto, pero empujó el pensamiento a distancia. Ella siempre había sido la que en realidad tenía una relación vagamente decente con su padre. Ella en realidad lo recordaba a él siendo su padre, y no tenía que fingir. Harry no tenía ese privilegio.

―Te veré en casa ―le dijo a Gemma, y se volvió para irse. Niall estaba de pie delante de él, con su bloc de notas y la pluma en las manos y los ojos muy abiertos por  la sorpresa. Harry le dirigió una mirada desesperada, sintiendo las lágrimas en sus ojos. _Por favor, solo vete_.

―Hablamos más tarde ―le dijo a Niall con un poco de brusquedad. Luego se fue, salió del salón de baile a través de la recepción casi a ciegas, luchando desesperadamente contra las lágrimas. Fue solo cuando salió a la grava que se dio cuenta que no tenía manera de llegar a casa. Se maldijo a si mismo. Tendría que caminar, por lo menos hasta la parada de autobús más cercana, y por suerte tenía algo de cambio con él. Empezó a dirigirse por el largo camino, tratando desesperadamente de no pensar en la mirada temerosa en el rostro de Niall, después de que él había oído claramente las duras palabras que Harry había escupido a su padre. Aunque de todos modos se había sentido más ligero. Se habían sentido tan condenadamente bien decir esas palabras finalmente, pero era lamentable que Niall y Gemma y los comensales alrededor de ellos hubieran conseguido ser atrapados entre ellos.

Llegó a la parte superior de la calzada y comenzó a dirigirse a lo largo de la carretera principal, manteniéndose al borde la hierba y tratando de ignorar la forma en que sus botas pellizcaban sus dedos de los pies. Fueron si duda construidas para la moda en lugar para caminar largas distancias. Pero él no tenía otra opción. Él solo caminó hacia adelante, la rabia seguía bombeando a través de él dándole algún tipo de impulso de adrenalina. Su camisa se batía a su alrededor por la brisa que levantaban los coches que pasaban rápidamente, tuvo que agarrar su sombrero un par de veces para que no volara lejos.

Fue cuando estaba pensando en Niall, en que él tuvo que seguir sirviendo a su padre y Gemma después de su dramática salida, que un coche pasó por delante  y se paró unos metros delante de él. Frunció el ceño, pero luego Zayn asomó la cabeza por la ventanilla del pasajero y le devolvió la mirada.

―Harry, ¿quieres que te llevemos?

―Yo... ¿seguro?

Zayn asintió. ―No sé hacia dónde te diriges, pero esta es solo una cuarta parte del camino de la autopista. Supongo que tienes un largo camino por recorrer.

―Por favor ―Harry asintió. Corrió hasta el coche y abrió la puerta de atrás, deslizándose. Había un chico de pelo oscuro que no reconoció en el asiento del conductor.

―Hola, soy Liam ―dijo alegramente. Harry abrochó el cinturón de seguridad.

―Liam, ¿cómo el Liam que vive con Niall?

―Ese soy yo ―le sonrió a Harry a través del espejo retrovisor―. ¿Y supongo que eres el Harry del que nuestro Niall ha estado enamorado recientemente?

Harry dio un pequeño resoplido de sorpresa. ―Yo, supongo ―murmuró. Trató de ignorar la forma en que las palabras de Liam le hicieron saltar el estómago.

―¿A donde voy a llevarte? ―preguntó Liam. Estaba mirando amablemente a Harry, y Harry pensó que Liam se había dado cuenta de lo incómodo que lo había hecho sentir. Se alegró de que Liam hubiera cambiado de tema.

―A casa, por favor ―le dijo a Liam, y luego se inclinó hacia adelante entre los dos asientos para darle algunas direcciones.

Ellos no hablaron de Niall por el resto del viaje. Liam movió la platica acerca de su título y lo que quería hacer una vez que se hubiera graduado y él a su vez le preguntó a Liam por su trabajo en la obra y por su novia Sophia. Para el momento en que Liam estaba estacionándose al lado de la casa de Harry, se sentía claramente más relajado. Se madre estaba en casa, se dio cuenta, su coche estaba estacionado.

―Gracias por traerme. En realidad, me salvaron de regresar allí ―le dijo a Liam mientras salía del coche. Liam lo despidió con una sonrisa. Zayn solo le hizo un gesto tranquilo, levantando la mano para saludar cuando Liam avanzó.

Su madre levantó la vista de su asiento en el sofá cuando entró por la puerta principal. Parecía preocupada, con su teléfono apretado en su mano.

―Gemma me dijo ―dijo ella al instante. Se puso de pie y se acercó a él. Ella le dio un abrazo y él empujó su cara hacia abajo, en su hombro―. Estoy orgullosa de ti, cariño. Fuiste muy valiente al decirle todo eso.

―Me siento mal por Gem ―murmuró―. Yo, yo no tenía la intención de hacerla participe de eso...

―Ella lo entenderá, cariño. Estoy segura de que  no está enojada. No está más que un poco sorprendida. No creo que ella sabía que sentías todo esto.

―Tú lo hiciste.

―Se supone que debo notar ese tipo de cosas. Soy tu madre, ¿no? ―él se apartó y la miró a los cálidos y esperanzados ojos. Él asintió con la cabeza, sintiendo como los lágrimas amenazaban de nuevo. Empujó la cara hacia abajo en el hombro y la dejó sostenerlo cerca. Su mano acarició la parte detrás de su cabeza como si fuera un niño otra vez.

―Vamos a ver una película hasta que Gemma llegue a casa.

(x)

Harry llegó al hotel a la mañana siguiente para trabajar definitivamente mucha más tenso de lo normal, se sentía en el borde. Niall fue inmediatamente cuidadoso con él, y Harry podía decir que Niall estaba siendo cuidadoso de no tocar el tema del día anterior mientras yacían en el salón de baile juntos. Harry estaba agradecido por ello, y simplemente mantuvo la cabeza baja y dejó que Niall y los demás lo dirigieran.

Para cuando los invitados comenzaron a llegar a la recepción, el sol estaba sentado en lo alto del cielo, haciendo que las gotas de sudor corrieran por la parte posterior de la camisa de Harry mientras se paraba detrás de la mesa de las bebidas, abriendo innumerables botellas de champán. El olor estaba impregnado en sus manos, pegajoso entre sus dedos, mientras servía lo que sentía como un millar de vasos, la prisa de la gente que quería una bebida fría aparentemente era interminable. Después de un tiempo Harry se encontró dejando a Zayn solo cuando Lou lo arrastró lejos para un foto rápida con ella, Tom y Lux. Se sintió un poco tonto, de pie junto a ellos en sus ropas bonitas mientras él estaba sudoroso en su uniforme, pero Lux lo miró con sus grandes ojos y estiró las manos hacia él, y él no pudo evitar recogerla, sonriendo obedientemente para la fotografía. Lou le dio una sonrisa de agradecimiento y le permitió volver al trabajo. Él mantuvo la cabeza baja, como lo había hecho durante toda la mañana, preocupado de que podría detectar a alguien que sabía, que conocía a Matty.

El servio de la cena fue muy bien. Harry fue capaz de perderse en la rutina, para hacer lo que le dijo Bressie. Niall le dio un apretó reconfortante en el hombro de vez en cuando, o un guiño, una mirada de complicidad, pero mantuvo todo profesional. Harry todavía se sentía un poco inseguro pero se lo atribuyó a lo cansado que el día anterior lo había dejado. Se comió su cena cuando se sentó junto a Niall en el escalón exterior, donde Niall había estado la primera noche en que él lo había conocido, y luego Niall tuvo que irse para prepararse con la banda. Harry ayudó a mover las mesas de nuevo, como de costumbre, para despejar un espacio para la pista de baile, y luego se puso de pie a un lado de Zayn cuando Niall le dio la bienvenida a la novia y el novio con un fuerte aplauso. Lou llamó la atención de Harry y sonrió, y él estaba bien, iba a estar bien. Escucharía a Niall cantar y eso lo haría sentir un poco mejor, un poco más tranquilo acerca de las cosas, como siempre lo hacía.

Él estaba muy bien, hasta que Niall tocó los acordes iniciales de la canción en su guitarra y comenzó a cantar, con los ojos cerrados y la boca cerca del micrófono.

_―¿Te he dicho últimamente que te amo? ¿Te he dicho que no hay nadie más que tú?_

Sintió que se congelaba, con los ojos fijos en Niall cuando su memoria traicionera comenzó a inundar sus venas.

_―Llenas mi corazón de alegría, te llevas toda mi tristeza, alivias mis problemas, eso es lo que haces..._

Vio a Lou mirar alrededor, tratando desesperadamente de encontrarlo. Ella le llamó su atención y la expresión de su cara fue algo así como _mierda_ , mezclado con simpatía y malestar. Recordó, por supuesto que lo hizo. Ella había estado allí la noche en que Matty había cantado esto para él, diciéndole a la audiencia en su concierto que estaba dedicando esta canción a Harry, quien calmó todas sus angustias. Ella había estado allí al lado de Harry, le había sostenido la mano cuando él había conseguido sentirse un poco abrumado por todo esto, no podía dejar de sonreír y sentir como si su corazón pudiera estallar de felicidad. Sabía lo que significaba esta canción para él, sabía que no había sido capaz de escucharla porque dolía mucho.

Sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas casi al instante, y Lou se movió como si fuera a acercase hacia él,  dejando a Tom que sostenía a Lux en su cadera mientras se balanceaba con la música mientras veían el baile de la novia y el novio. Harry negó con la cabeza,  _no lo hagas_. Ella se detuvo, mordiéndose el labio. Y entonces Niall miró hacia arriba, abriendo los ojos, colocandolos sobre Harry. Harry se dio la vuelta, sabiendo que Niall lo había visto.

Él hizo su trabajo, recogió vasos sin pensar y limpió las mesas con los demás cuando Niall y el resto de la banda siguieron tocando las canciones de su lista, tratando de no pensar en lo que acababa de suceder. Tratando de ignorar la manera en que esas letras no salían de su mente, en una mezcla entre las voces de Niall y Matty. _¿Te he dicho últimamente que te amo?_

Fue cuando Niall anunció que la banda estaría tomando un breve descanso que Harry se dirigió a la cocina, casi sabiendo instintivamente que el otro chico lo estaba siguiendo. Caminó directamente pasando los otros camareros en la cocina y se dirigió a través de la cortina que colgaba sobre la puerta de atrás. Era Agosto, alrededor de las nueve de la noche y todavía estaba iluminado. Podía escuchar la charla que venía de dentro del salón de baile y su corazón estaba golpeando salvajemente.

―¡Te vi! ―gritó Niall alegremente, caminando a través de las cortinas para unirse a él unos momentos más tarde―. Ni siquiera lo niegues, te vi. Se derritió tu corazón de piedra, ¿eh? ―él se rio, hurgando juguetonamente en el pecho de Harry, pero Harry retrocedió al instante, sintiendo el frío por todas partes―. Vi que tus ojos se pusieron llorosos durante el baile de los novios, Styles.

―La apuesta se terminó ―Harry se oyó decir con dureza. Niall se detuvo en seco, parpadeando con confusión. Su boca todavía estaba tendida en una amplia sonrisa, pero simplemente se quedó allí, conmocionado―. Se acabó. La estoy terminando. Estoy fuera.

―¿Qué?, ¿por qué? ―Niall frunció el ceño―. ¿Es por eso?, ¿es por que te dieron ganas de llorar al verlos bailar? Harry, está bien. No hay necesidad de estar avergonzado.

―¡No lo entiendes! ―Harry lo cortó, con su voz demasiada alta. Niall se encogió un poco―. No tienes ni puta idea. Esa canción. No puedo hacerlo ¿de acuerdo? ―su corazón latía demasiado duro. Se sentía como si fuera a vomitar, pero se obligó a seguir adelante. Le debía algún tipo de explicación a Niall―. Estoy jodido, ¿de acuerdo? Estás perdiendo el tiempo. Odio el matrimonio porque mi papá se fue, no porque me haya dejado, sino porque él dejó a mi mamá. Él la dejó con dos niños pequeños y sin trabajo y era jodidamente horrible. Ella estuvo deprimida por mucho tiempo, y yo sabía que era porque él le había hecho eso. Y ahora, ahora él quiere que yo sea su hijo, que esté allí y sonría mientras se casa con otra mujer y luego tal vez le haga lo mismo a ella. No puedo hacerlo, Niall.

Respiraba con dificultad, pero cuando Niall iba a hablar lo cortó rápidamente.

―Toda esta mierda romántica, esa mierda ―su voz se quebró un poco, pero él siguió adelante, tratando de ignorarlo, haciendo caso omiso de la forma en que se sentía cuando él podría estallar en llanto allí mismo, delante de Niall, fuera de la cocina―. Yo creí en eso una vez, yo estuve enamorado de un chico que era mi mundo. Hice todo lo romántico que pude por él y me dijo que él también me amaba, me cantó esa maldita canción y entonces él se fue. Me dijo que se estaba moviendo a los Estados Unidos para trabajar en su música y se fue dos días más tarde sin siquiera decir adiós. Es una mierda, y no puedo lidiar contigo tratando de hacerme ver lo contrario, porque simplemente no entiendes, Niall.

Cuando miró a Niall, había algo en su rostro que Harry nunca había visto antes: era una imagen de pura rabia, sus ojos muy abiertos y sus mejillas rojas con manchas, estaba enojado.

―¿Que no entiendo? ―él gritó―. ¿No lo entiendo? ¿Como mierda sabes que no lo entiendo? ―él negó con la cabeza, sus ojos brillaban con lágrimas contenidas―. Mi familia me abandonó, Harry. Nos trasladamos aquí desde Irlanda cuando tenía seis años, y para cuando yo tenía siete años mis padres todavía no tenían trabajo, no tenían dinero, y estaban desesperados. Una mañana me desperté y se habían ido. Se habían llevado el perro y todo lo demás, pero me habían dejado a mí. Yo tenía siete años y tuve que ir a un orfanato. Tuve que ir a vivir con una familia adoptiva, porque la mía me había abandonado. ¡¿Crees que no entiendo cómo se siente tener a alguien que te dice que te ama, y después de abandone?!

―Niall ―Harry respiró, extendiendo una mano para tocar su brazo, pero Niall lo quitó, con el rostro todavía apretado por la rabia. Harry pudo ver a los demás en la cocina, observándolos en estado de shock a través de la cortina cuando Niall le gritó.

―Estabas enamorado, ¿verdad? ―Niall continuó, con voz tensa, pero vacilante, con los puños apretados a los costado. Su acento era más fuerte de lo que Harry jamás había oído―. Fuiste herido por alguien que amabas. Dime algo a mí de eso. ¡¿Quieres saber cómo conocí a Zayn?!

Su voz estaba rebotando en las paredes, sus ojos salvajes llenos de ira y lágrimas, y se sintió realmente asustado. Su voz, cuando la encontró, era pequeña y humillada.

―Él es, él es el novio de tu hermana adoptiva ―Harry ofreció patéticamente. Niall asintió.

―Sí, y alrededor de un mes después de que comenzaron a salir, cuando tenía dieciséis años, Zayn solía venir a mi habitación cuando todo el mundo en la casa estaba dormido y cogíamos. Tenía dieciocho años y yo tenía dieciséis años y nunca había sido tocado de esa manera por nadie. Él tomó mi virginidad mientras Perrie estaba dormida en la habitación de al lado y caí completamente enamorado de él. Me decía a mi mismo que iba a terminar las cosas con ella, que la dejaría y estaría conmigo, pero nunca lo hizo. Él seguía llegando a mi habitación por la noche, me cogía y se iba. Tuve que esperar hasta los dieciocho años para ver que él no iba a dejarla por mí, y luego terminé las cosas con él.

Harry se sintió sin aliento por la noticia, pero Niall no parecía haber terminado todavía.

―Tú no eres el único que ha sido lastimado, Harry ―dijo, con su voz temblando en el aire de la noche. Él pasó una mano desesperadamente por el pelo, las lágrimas empezaron a caer por su cara―. Todos hemos sido lastimados por los que nos aman, posiblemente yo más que nadie, sabes. Podría escribir un maldito libro en ser herido por el amor, y entonces tú podrías poner mis palabras en una nota y después la podrías pegar en la pared de tu habitación. No te atrevas a decir que no entiendo. ¿Quieres cancelar la apuesta? ¡Muy bien! No sé por qué me molesté en tratar contigo. ¿Quieres ser cínico y fingir que no hay nada bueno sobre el romance y la gente haciéndose feliz la una a la otra? Bien. Se de esa manera, se miserable. Pero no intentes arrastrarme contigo.

Giró sobre sus talones, de regreso a través de la cortina y entró a la cocina, que había estado en completo silencio.

―Niall ―Harry lo llamó, pero Niall no le hizo caso. Harry lo vio caminar por la cocina y empujar a través de la puerta abatible, el parloteo de los invitados a la boda inundó brevemente la cocina en silencio. Harry exhaló temblorosamente, todavía afuera. Su cabeza se sentía como  que iba a reventar, como si su cuerpo fuera a destruirse a sí mismo a través de las lágrimas y sollozos.

―¿Quieres irte a casa?

Miró a Bressie, agachándose mientras daba un paso a través de la cortina. Harry asintió con la cabeza, sintiendo que su corazón pesaba demasiado en su pecho. Se frotó los ojos, sabiendo que las lágrimas no iba a parar. No podía trabajar así.

―Te llamaré un taxi ―le dijo Bressie en voz baja. Él le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro y se dirigió hacia el interior, dejando a Harry solo en el aire de la noche, su corazón todavía seguía moviéndose rápidamente y sentía que nunca dejaría de latir de esa manera, rápido, demasiado rápido.

(x)

La llamada llegó alrededor de las dos y media de la mañana, poco después de que Harry había caído en un sueño irregular tras horas acostado en su cama con la mente repleta de pensamientos confusos. Buscó a tientas su teléfono en la oscuridad, ni siquiera abrió los ojos mientras sus dedos se cerraron alrededor del teléfono. Tocó la pantalla y pulsó el teléfono contra su oído.

―¿Hola? ―dijo, y hubo un pequeño suspiro en el otro extremo de la línea.

―Harry, cariño ―dijo su madre en voz baja. Frunció el ceño, frotándose los ojos y mirando por su reloj digital, los números rojos iluminaban la oscuridad. Él sabía que ella estaba trabajando en el turno de noche, era enfermera, estaba acostumbrado a su trabajo de horas impares pero no podía entender por qué lo llamaba a estas horas.

―¿Qué pasa? ―le preguntó. Ella dio otro pequeños suspiro.

―Mira, no quiero molestarte o preocuparte, ¿de acuerdo?

―Mamá, solo dime lo que está pasando.

―Tu amigo, Niall. Él ha tenido un accidente, cariño.

Eso hizo que Harry se sentara, su corazón latía con fuerza. Su estado de somnolencia se disipó por completo.

―¿Qué? ¿En su coche? ¿Está herido? Mamá...

―Cálmate, ¿de acuerdo? Recuerda lo que dije. Te prometo que está bien, solo he visto que lo han traído a él y a un amigo. Está un poco golpeado, pero pensé que te gustaría saberlo. Él es tu amigo, ¿no?

Su tono hizo que Harry se preguntara si ella sabía, si había adivinado. Pero no podía detenerse demasiado tiempo en ese pensamiento porque Niall estaba en el hospital, Niall estaba herido...

―Quiero verlo ―dijo Harry, su garganta sintió una sensación de tirantez con el inicio de las lágrimas―. Yo, voy a ir, ¿de acuerdo? Voy a tomar un taxi o algo así. Voy a ir a verlo.

Su madre volvió a suspirar, pero casi podía sentir la sonrisa en ella.

―Sabía que dirías eso ―le murmuró. Él salió de la cama y agarró su pantalón que colgaba sobre la silla del escritorio, metiendo sus piernas mientras que mantenía el teléfono apretado contra su oído―. Es por eso que te llamé. Avísame cuando llegues, ¿de acuerdo?

―Sí, sí ―le dijo, mientras se ponía una camiseta. Era de nick,  y era un poco grande para él, y tenía una mancha de tomate en la línea del cuello, pero no le importó. Obligó a sus pies entrar en la botas, saltando alrededor por un momento inestable cuando el cuero se atascó.

―Te quiero ―le dijo su madre en el oído.

―Yo también ―dijo y terminó la llamada, mirando a su alrededor por su cartera. Vio su cabello en el espejo e hizo una mueca, era un desastre, de verdad y él consideró brevemente empujarlo debajo de un sombrero, pero todavía estaba oscuro en su habitación y tenía que irse, ahora. Tenía que ir a ver a Niall.

Fue solo cuando se dirigía por las escaleras hacia la sala oscura que recordó el hecho de que él no tenía forma de llegar al hospital. Gemma estaba en la casa de una amiga, así que no había ninguna posibilidad de que ella lo llevara. Una revisión rápida del contenido de su cartera le dijo que un taxi estaba fuera de cuestión. Se mordió el labio y, a continuación, sacó su teléfono.

Louis dio un gemido cuando contestó la llamada, claramente despertando de un sueño profundo.

―¿Harry? ―murmuró. Había un tono de preocupación inmediata. Harry podía oír a Eleanor, la novia de Louis murmurando suavemente en el fondo. Probablemente estaba preguntado qué diablos estaba pasando.

―Lou, lo siento, pero realmente necesito un favor. Niall tuvo un accidente, está en el hospital.

―Finalmente recordaste que existo ¿verdad? ―dijo Louis, de repente sonaba mucho más despierto y frío. Harry se quedó inmóvil, de pie junto a la puerta con sus llaves en la mano y el teléfono en la oreja.

―Lou... ―dijo Harry en voz baja, pero Louis acababa de reírse ásperamente.

―Has estado dejando de lado nuestros planes los últimos meses, Harry, por él. Y ahora que está en el hospital ¿de repente quieres volver a verme? Excepto... ―Louis rio de nuevo, el sonido frío golpeó profundamente a Harry―.En realidad no quieres verme, ¿verdad? Lo único que quieres es que te lleve.

―Lou ―Harry suspiró de nuevo en el teléfono. Podía oír lo débil que sonaba su voz, sus ojos estaban húmedos por las lágrimas―. Lou, por favor. Lo siento, te lo voy a pagar. Por favor, por favor, Louis.

Louis dio un profundo suspiro, forrado con exasperación. Harry casi podía ver la expresión apretada que sabía que Louis tenía en el rostro.

―Bien ―dijo Louis brevemente. El corazón de Harry saltó en señal de triunfo―. Pero yo solo estoy haciendo esto porque hemos sido amigos durante mucho tiempo. Solo lo estoy haciendo porque te quiero, ¿de acuerdo? Has sido una mierda últimamente.

―Lo sé, lo sé ―Harry asintió, olvidando que Louis no podía verlo―. Lo siento ―repitió una vez más.

―Voy a estar allí pronto, ¿de acuerdo? Y Harry, va a estar bien.

―Gracias ―le dijo Harry, con la esperanza de que Louis pudiera oír la seriedad en su voz.

Louis llegó a la casa de Harry quince minutos más tarde, los faros parecían demasiado brillantes en la tranquila calle oscura. La cara de Louis era dura y fría cuando Harry subió a su lado, y después de que él comenzó a conducir hacia el hospital no dijo nada durante unos minutos. El coche estaba en silencio excepto por el sonido del motor y el aire acondicionado, con la respiración de Louis casi perfectamente sincronizada con la de Harry.

―¿Te acuerdas de cuando tenías nueve, y yo tenía once años? ―finalmente dijo Louis, rompiendo el silencio. Mantuvo sus ojos firmemente en el camino delante de ellos―. Tú fuiste ayudarme a cortar el césped, pero algo quedó atascado en la podadora, y fui a buscar a mi mamá para solucionar el problema. Pero mientras yo no estaba decidiste tratar de arreglarlo tú mismo, y pusiste la mano en el interior del motor. Yo no había apagado la podadora y tu dedo quedó atrapado en el borde de una de las hojas que todavía daba vueltas.

Harry observó a Louis apretar los ojos cerrados por un momento, respirando profundamente, y luego se compuso una vez más, viendo la carretera mientras conducía.

―Estaba sin filo, esa era la razón por la que la cortadora de césped no estaba funcionando. Podría  haberte cortado el dedo limpiamente, afortunadamente solo terminó con la fuerza con la que giraba. Gritaste, y Jesús, Harry, no creo que nunca vaya a olvidar lo que el sonido me hizo sentir. Yo estaba dentro de la casa cuando lo escuché y realmente sentí que mi corazón se detuvo por un segundo. Y entonces lo único que pude hacer fue correr porque quería verte, porque había algo en mí que instintivamente reaccionó cuando supe que estabas herido.

Louis se detuvo en el estacionamiento del hospital, y se quedó callado por un momento mientras conducía a su alrededor, buscando un espacio para el coche cerca  de la puerta principal. Cuando lo encontró, puso el freno de mano y apagó el coche, antes de frotar con cansancio su rostro.

―Le dije a mi mamá más tarde, sobre como de repente sentí que tenía que llegar contigo. Y ella me dijo que era porque te quería, porque tú eras, eres, mi mejor amigo. Ella dijo que cuando amas a alguien y sabes que está siendo lastimado, tu cuerpo no parece capaz de funcionar correctamente hasta que estás a su lado. Cuando alguien que amas está herido solo tienes que estar con él, tan rápido como sea posible.

Louis suspiró, con las manos en su regazo y la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás por encima de su asiento. Él parecía agotado.

―Cuando me llamaste, a pesar de que yo estaba tan enojado contigo, jodidamente enojado, me sentí así de nuevo. Vi tu nombre iluminando mi teléfono, vi lo malditamente temprano que era, y mi corazón hizo esa cosa de nuevo, en realidad se detuvo por un momento. Estaba tan asustado, aunque yo estaba enojado contigo. Y sonabas tan herido, tan asustado. Yo sabía que tenía que llegar a ti. Es por eso que he venido, ¿está bien? Porque te quiero, porque eres mi mejor amigo. Solo quería que lo supieras. Cuando amas a alguien, incluso si te han herido, lo que deseas es hacer todo lo posible para que sea feliz, aunque sea con algo tan pequeño como llevarlo a alguna parte.

―Lou ―dijo Harry en voz baja. Se sentía como que iba a llorar de nuevo. Louis simplemente cerró los ojos, empujando una sonrisa triste.

―Vamos a ir a buscar a tu chico, ¿entonces? ―Louis cambió de tema rápidamente, abriendo los ojos para abrir la puerta del coche.

Harry llamó a su madre, y ella los recibió en la entrada principal, con aspecto cansado, pero con una sonrisa. Harry envolvió su brazo alrededor de ella mientras los llevaba a través de Urgencias. Liam estaba sentado fuera de una habitación en una silla de plástico en pantalón de pijama y una chaqueta de mezclilla, mirándose aún más cansado. Parecía un poco aliviado cuando vio a Harry.

―¿Está bien? ―Harry soltó al instante, sintiendo miedo otra vez porque no podía ver a Niall, no podía ver el daño que le habían hecho―. ¿Puedo verlo?

―No por el momento ―Liam negó con la cabeza. Hizo un gesto hacia la puerta cerrada  a su lado―. Todavía están trabajando en su barbilla. Se la abrió cuando se estrelló contra la ventana. Le están cosiendo. Toma asiento, si lo deseas. No debe de ser demasiado largo.

Harry se sentó junto a Liam, en la incómoda silla.

―Vamos Anne, apuesto a que sabes donde puedo conseguir café por aquí, ¿no? ―Louis le dio un codazo a la madre de Harry. Ella se rio, y, después de pulsar un rápido beso en la frente de Harry, llevó a Louis por el pasillo, dejando a Harry solo con Liam.

Hubo un pesado silencio, en el que Harry se quedó mirando sus rodillas, con miedo a hablar. Pero tuvo que romperlo con el tiempo, su mente estaba a tope con demasiadas preguntas que no podía responder.

―¿Qué pasó? ―él preguntó finalmente, su voz salió áspera.

―Él y Zayn se dirigían a su casa después del trabajo, y algún idiota se metió en su camino. Se estrelló directamente en ellos, y los aventó contra otro coche.

―¿Están bien? ―Harry murmuró. Liam asintió. Él parecía agotado.

―Un poco golpeados, como era de imaginar, cortes y contusiones. Niall consiguió un corte en la barbilla y Zayn tiene una contusión bastante desagradable en su hombro. El coche golpeó la puerta. Están bien.

Harry asintió con la cabeza. Liam le dio una sonrisa triste, con sus ojos suaves.

―No sé exactamente lo que pasó esta noche, entre tú y él ―dijo―, pero Niall me dijo algo de eso. ¿Estás bien?

―Sí ―Harry se encogió de hombros, suspirando―. Solo un poco, conmocionado. Me siento como un idiota.

―Es comprensible ―dijo Liam suavemente.

―También estoy enojado. ¿Esto está bien? Yo, estoy jodidamente enojado con su familia, con su verdadera familia, por hacerle eso a él. Y con Zayn. No puedo creo que siga siendo amigo de él, ¿cómo puede soportar estar alrededor de él después de lo que hizo?. Si fuera yo, yo simplemente no creo que pudiera hacer frente a ello.

Liam suspiró, desplomándose en su silla, con los brazos envueltos alrededor de sí mismo.

―Eso es Niall ―le dijo a Harry―. Él es muy rápido para perdonar. No le gusta renunciar a la gente.

―Pero lo que le hizo Zayn es horrible ―dijo Harry en un susurro. Liam asintió, pero se encogió de hombros otra vez.

―A veces ―murmuró―, la gente buena hace cosas malas. Y a veces, la gente mala hace cosas buenas. Ninguno de nosotros es perfecto. Todos hemos herido a alguien que nos ha amado, así como nosotros hemos sido heridos por la gente que amamos. Es la forma en que nos ocupamos de eso, como nos movemos con ello, lo que realmente nos define como persona. Y, dada la mierda que Niall ha sufrido, creo que él es jodidamente extraordinario. Por ver lo bueno en la gente. Por ser un gran apoyo.

Harry dio un suspiro tembloroso, mirando hacia abajo en su regazo y sus dedos anudados. De repente, se sintió agotado.

―Se lo tiré en la cara ―Harry le dijo a Liam―. Lo del romance y todo eso. Lo llamé una mierda.

―Estoy seguro que ya ha olvidado eso ―dijo Liam. Harry miró hacia arriba. Liam estaba sonriéndole cálidamente.

―¿Por que él vive contigo, y no con su familia adoptiva? ―preguntó Harry.

―Tiene casi veinte. Él es un adulto. Pero se mudó porque no quería ser una carga para ellos. Tienen a Perrie y creo que él estaba preocupado de que él fuera una tensión en sus finanzas, lo que es estúpido, pero eso es solo la forma en que Niall piensa. No está acostumbrado a que las personas sean buenos con él.

Harry dio una leve inclinación de cabeza, aunque solo hubiera sido para demostrar que él entendía. Él no podía deshacerse de una imagen en la cabeza, de Niall a los siete años de edad, más pequeño que los otros niños de su edad y asustado porque su familia lo había abandonado. Una figura diminuta con una mochila y una cara llena de lágrimas tratando de asentarse en un hogar diferente, tratando de creer que esta familia lo amaría, que lo cuidarían como deberían. El pensamiento hizo que Harry se sintiera como si fuera a llorar.

La puerta de al lado de Liam se abrió de repente, y luego Zayn estaba allí de pie, con el rostro cubierto de pequeños rasguños y moretones. Había tiras estériles durante un largo corte en la frente, pero él parecía mayormente ileso, simplemente agotado, como todos los demás.

―¿Terminaron con su barbilla? ―preguntó Liam. Zayn asintió, mirando a Harry.

―Puedes verlo, si quieres ―dijo en voz baja―. Estoy seguro de que va a estar feliz de que hayas venido.

―Me alegro que estés bien ―Harry le dijo en voz baja, con sinceridad. Zayn había sido bueno con él. Si Niall lo había perdonado y fue capaz de ser su amigo, entonces Harry suponía que podía hacer lo mismo.

Niall estaba sentado en una mesa de examen, con una gasa pegada en la parte inferior de su barbilla y la piel alrededor tenía un aspecto oscuro y un poco hinchada. Al igual que Zayn, su rostro estaba cubierto de pequeños cortes y contusiones, donde la ventana se había destrozado sobre él. Una enfermera estaba lavándose las manos en el otro lado de la habitación, pero le dio a Harry una cálida sonrisa cuando lo vio. Ella los dejó solos una vez que había terminado su labor, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. Niall miró con cansancio a Harry, pero cuando Harry estaba abriendo la boca para hablar, Niall lo hizo primero.

―Lo siento ―dijo, y Harry estaba desconcertado, porque de todas las cosas que había esperado que Nialll dijera, lo siento no había sido una de ellas. Frunció el ceño y se jaló la silla del escritorio, sentándose frente a Niall, buscando su mirada mientras las piernas de Niall colgaban del borde de la mesa de examen.

―Eso estaba destinado a ser mi línea ―Harry negó con la cabeza―. ¿Cómo te sientes?

Niall parpadeó, masticando un poco el labio, pero paró rápidamente cuando el movimiento tiró claramente de la gasa en su barbilla. Él dio un pequeño suspiro, cambiando su posición. Su pelo estaba casi plano sobre su frente, sus ojos de un azul cristalino.

―No debería de haberte hablado de esa manera. Quiero decir, sí, estaba enojado. Y no me arrepiento de lo que dije, pero... No debería haber simplemente empujado tus problemas a un lado, como si no significaran nada. Como si los míos fueran más importantes que los tuyos. Sostengo lo que dije, todos tenemos problemas, todos hemos sido lastimados pero eso no significa que tus problemas no son importantes. Así que lo siento.

Harry cerró los ojos y suspiró pesadamente. Podía oír pasos en el pasillo fuera de la sala, bajo la charla y el constante zumbido de las máquinas, como si estuviera recordándole que el hospital nunca dormía.

―También lo siento ―Harry le dijo en voz baja― por...

―No podías haberlo sabido, Harry ―Niall lo interrumpió, sacudiendo la cabeza―. Está bien. Está olvidado.

Harry hizo un pequeño sonido de incredulidad, sacudiendo la cabeza y levantando los ojos al rostro de Niall.

―Eres algo más, ¿lo sabías? ―murmuró―. Eres increíble. Y yo básicamente pisé todas tus creencias, te dije que eras una mierda, y estás actuando como, no sé, como si accidentalmente te di una patada o algo. Tú mismo lo dijiste, probablemente podrías escribir un libro sobre ser lastimado por el amor. Y sin embargo, todavía cantas en esas bodas, cantas esas cursis canciones llenas de amor eterno, con tanta felicidad, como si fuera un placer hacerlo.

Niall se encogió de hombros.

―Todo el mundo tiene derecho a tener sus propias opiniones, Harry. Solo quería mostrarte la mía. Nunca se trató de la apuesta para mí, no realmente. Yo solo quería mostrarte lo agradable que a veces puede ser la vida ¿sabes? He trabajo en más de cien bodas y nunca me he cansado de ello al ver toda esa gente en un lugar solo por esas dos personas que se aman. Me gusta el romance, ya que muestra lo mucho que la gente piensa acerca de la persona que aman, como quieren hacer cosas que hará que esa persona sea feliz. Eso es lo que es un gesto romántico.

Se movió un poco. Harry supuso que no estaba especialmente cómodo.

―Quiero decir, tienes razón. Me han lastimado, mucho. Probablemente debería de ser tan cínico como dices ser. Pero de eso se trata. No creo que seas tan cínico como crees que eres. Y tú me enseñaste eso, esta noche. Lloraste cuando canté esa canción, porque te dolía. El amor duele, a veces. Los gestos románticos duelen. Para hacer feliz a alguien que amas, a veces es necesario sacrificar tu propia felicidad, y eso puede herirte jodidamente. Pero todo es parte de la vida. El amor es lo que nos separa de como, no sé, computadoras, robots y de los tiburones.

Harry balbuceó. El sonido salió un poco mojado, porque estaba llorando de nuevo.

―¿Los tiburones no son capaz de amar? ―preguntó con su resoplido, limpiándose la nariz. Niall le dio una pequeña sonrisa y se encogió de hombros.

―Probablemente, me quedé sin ejemplos ―se rio en voz baja. Harry sintió como el calor se extendió a través de su pecho, al ver a Niall sonriente y feliz de nuevo―. ¿Ves lo que te digo? Está bien sentir dolor. Todo es amor. Toda la industria de la música, y, probablemente, la industria editorial está construida con amor y todos los aspectos del mismo.

Harry asintió con la cabeza, limpiando sus lágrimas.

―Esa noche, en el hotel, cuando estaba llorando ¿tuviste un mal sueño sobre, sobre ellos, tus padres, los de verdad, quiero decir?

Niall dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso. Él asintió con la cabeza.

―Sí, sucede de vez en cuando. A veces sueño que me han dejado otra vez, o que mis padres adoptivos me han dejado. Me despierto, en el sueño, y estoy solo. Eso me asusta cuando sucede. Lo siento si te asustó.

―No estuve asustado, solo preocupado. Creo que estuve asustado cuando detuvimos la apuesta. Te vi tan lastimado ―Harry murmuró.

―Olvídate de la apuesta. Ya dejé que me follaras de todos modos ―Niall sonrió con facilidad, moviéndose rápidamente desde el tema que lo hacia sentir tan vulnerable. Harry miró la gasa pegada debajo de la barbilla de Niall, pensando en la piel sangrienta que yacía debajo de ella. Imaginando si el coche que había golpeado a Niall hubiera ido un poco más rápido. Si él y Zayn no hubieran tenido tanta suerte, ahora estarían más golpeados.

―Voy a ir ―le dijo Niall en voz baja―. A la boda de mi papá. Iré.

―¿Sí? ―los ojos de Niall se iluminaron ante sus palabras, y Harry de repente se sentía como que iba hacer cualquier cosa para mantenerlos de esa manera.

―Sí. Si va a hacerlo feliz. Todo lo que tengo que hacer es estar allí y verme bien, ¿no? No creo que sea difícil.

―Nunca podría serlo para ti ―Niall sonrió suavemente. Saltó fuera de la mesa y se inclinó sobre Harry, besándolo suavemente―. Voy a ir contigo, si quieres.

―Sí ―Harry asintió, sonriendo también. Besó a Niall en respuesta―. Sí, por favor. Me encantaría.

(x)

El rostro de Niall había sanado bastante bien para la boda, dos semanas más tarde. Él no tenía que llevar la gasa en la barbilla, y aunque los puntos aún eran visibles ―oscuros y dolorosos de mirar― a Harry le gustaba verlos cuando Niall movía la cabeza de una manera determinada. Sirvieron como un pequeño recordatorio de esa noche, manteniendo las palabras de Niall frescas en su memoria. Y Niall no parecía preocupado por la visión de ellos, en absoluto, los mostraba cada vez que tenía la oportunidad, sonriendo ante sus reacciones de dolor.

Niall condujo a Harry y a Gemma en un coche de alquiler al hotel en donde se celebraría la boda ―uno diferente, en otra ciudad― y cuando Niall estaba conduciendo, Harry miró a Gemma sentada en la parte de atrás, mirando por la ventana, con el pelo rizado maravillosamente cayendo sobre su hombro. Ella se veía preciosa. Rápidamente tomó una foto con su teléfono y ella reaccionó con el sonido que hizo, poniendo los ojos. Se echó a reír, y luego envió la fotografía a su madre. Ella le envió una serie de emojis, todas clase de caras felices. Sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa, empujando el teléfono en el bolsillo. Se movió el pelo de la cara, se  había comprometido con su padre. No se lo había cortado, pero había llevado el traje que su padre había querido. No era tan malo, supuso. Era un negro con una corbata gris. Solo era un poco más aburrido de lo que normalmente usaría.

―Oye, escucha esto ―dijo Niall de repente. Sacó un cd de la guantera de las rodillas de Harry, y lo metió en el reproductor. Harry escuchó la música  y no reconoció la canción.

―¿Qué es eso? ―le preguntó, frunciendo el ceño, pero Niall negó con la cabeza, empujando un dedo contra sus propios labios. Shhh.

Una voz comenzó a cantar. Harry miró a Niall.

―Es, ¿eres tú? ―preguntó con incredulidad, señalando la radio―. ¿Tú eres el que canta?

―¡Sí! ―Niall vitoreó, sonriendo casi maniáticamente. En el cd cantaba: _Doy vueltas y vueltas hasta quedar sin suerte, sí doy vueltas y vueltas hasta quedar sin suerte..._ Era la canción que había estado cantando en voz baja en la habitación del hotel, la mañana después de que él y Harry se habían quedado allí―. Mi amigo Jamie y yo la escribimos, solo por diversión. Un amigo suyo tiene un estudio de grabación, así que pensó que estaría bien darnos una oportunidad y lo grabamos, solo por diversión. ¿Qué piensas?

―Es, es genial ―Harry balbuceó un poco, porque lo era. Era completamente diferente a las cosas que había oído a Niall cantar en cada boda de ese verano. Era mucho más el estilo de Harry, de verdad, la voz de Niall se adaptaba perfectamente. Era suave, fácil de escuchar, pero todavía tenía ese tono clásico de rock que le daba poder.

El coro comenzó, y Niall suavemente cantó junto a su propia voz. ― _Nadie te conoce bebé de la forma en lo hago yo... y nadie te ama bebé como lo hago yo..._

―Es realmente muy buena ―le dijo Harry, esperando que el otro chico notara la sinceridad en su voz. Niall le sonrió.

―Es una canción de amor ―le dijo―. Supongo que no todas son cursis, ¿eh?

―Supongo que no ―murmuró Harry, luchando contra una sonrisa  mientras observaba a Niall cantar junto a sus propias palabras, junto a su propia voz.

Pronto llegaron y dejaron el coche en el estacionamiento del hotel, siguiendo a los otros invitados cuando entraron para resguardarse del cálido sol.

―Oh dios ―dijo Niall de repente cuando entraron en el vestíbulo del hotel―. ¿Es un corazón hecho de rosas?

Harry miró la decoración que el otro chico estaba señalando, era enorme, obsceno. La tabla apenas encajaba en el interior de la forma, y la figura estaba un poco mal de todos modos, haciendo que se viera torcida y poco firme.

―Creo que lo es ―le dijo a Niall.

―Dios ―dijo Niall, con las cejas levantadas―. Eso es, eso es realmente cursi.

Harry puso una mano sobre su boca para amortiguar la risa que estaba por salir. Niall sonrió ampliamente, dándole un codazo.

La boda fue mucho más rápida de lo que pensó que sería, y Harry y Gemma se salvaron de la obligación de sentarse en la mesa con su padre. Se sentaron con su tía y tío, que Harry había olvidado que eran encantadores, realmente, y le preguntaron sobre la universidad y a Gemma sobre sus planes para viajar mientras Niall jugó con los primos de Harry. De vez en cuando, él llamaba la atención de su padre, y le devolvía la sonrisa. La tensión y el recuero de las palabras que Harry le había dicho, probablemente no iba a morir en corto plazo pero por ahora, las cosas iban bien. Él podía manejarlo para hacer feliz a su padre.

Ellos posaron para las fotografías después de la cena, y luego, después de que su padre y Marianne habían cortado el pastel y la banda había estado tocando por alrededor de una hora, Gemma parecía lista para salir. Cada uno de ellos abrazaron a su padre, con gusto, y felicitaron a su nueva madrastra. Y entonces estuvieron libres para irse. Caminaron en el aire fresco, lejos de la música mientras todavía había un poco de luz en el exterior. Ellos cantaron la canción de Niall camino a casa, en voz alta y con las ventanas abajo cuando Harry y Gemma tropezaron con las letra, la risa de Niall parecía hacer eco a lo largo de los caminos y en todo el coche.

Niall no podía quedarse esa noche ―tenía trabajo a la mañana siguiente― así que dejó a Harry y a Gemma de vuelta en su casa, besando a Harry  después de que Gemma había entrado a la casa, con su ondulante vestido alrededor de sus piernas por la brisa.

―Hablamos más tarde ―Niall le dijo, besándolo de nuevo. Y luego una vez más.

―Te echaré de menos ―Harry le hizo un guiño, saliendo del coche―. Espero una llamada de teléfono el minuto que estés en tu casa. Así sabre que este coche llegó a salvo a diferencia del anterior.

―¡Idiota! ―Niall lo llamó a través de la ventana mientras se alejaba. Harry rio, mirando desaparecer el coche. Todavía había un poco de chispa en lo que le preocupaba, entró en pánico al pensar que Niall podía no llegar a casa. Harry probablemente se sostuvo de esa llamada telefónica  mucho más de lo que le gustaría admitir.

Gemma estaba arriba quitándose el maquillaje cuando entró a la casa, su madre le dijo. Se acomodó en el sofá junto a ella, dejando que su brazo descansara alrededor de él para sostenerlo cerca de ella mientras veía Notting Hill en la televisión.

―Entonces, ¿cómo te fue? ―ella le preguntó en voz baja, después de un tiempo.

―Estuvo bien ―le dijo.

―¿Dijo algo?

Harry negó con la cabeza. ―No. No creo que él lo necesitara. Creo que entiendo lo que estaba diciendo, eso de irse. No me gusta lo que te hizo. Sé que era joven, pero si lo recuerdo.

Su madre asintió lentamente, mirando pensativa hacia a televisión.

―Fue lo mejor, sabes. Dejarlo ir ―dijo ella―. Fuimos terribles juntos. Sé que el divorcio es duro, muy duro, pero a menudo es la mejor solución. Eramos muchos más felices separados que juntos, y no hubiera sido saludable para ti y para Gem crecer con nosotros peleando todo el tiempo. Nos amábamos, pero... te amo no siempre quiere decir nunca te voy a dejar. No siempre funciona de la manera en que queremos en un principio, por desgracia. Pero algo bueno siempre vendrá de todo.

Harry asintió con la cabeza. Pensó en Matty, en donde estaba, lo que estaba haciendo. Si él era feliz, si haberse mudado a América lo había hecho feliz. Harry lo esperaba.

―Lo sé.

Su madre suspiró.

―¿Puedo decirte algo? ―ella preguntó con voz suave―. Estaba preocupada antes acerca de como podrías reaccionar, pero, creo que ahora lo vas a entender.

―Me puedes decir lo que quieras ―respondió Harry con honestidad. Él empujó sus dedos a través del espacio entre sus manos al ver el toque de nervios de su madre. Ella parpadeó un par de veces, sin dejar de mirar la pantalla del televisor.

―He estado viendo a alguien ―ella dijo en voz baja―. Un hombre, su nombre es Robin. Lo he estado viendo durante un par de meses.

Harry empujó más allá el shock inicial, y le apretó la mano. Vio su cara, y vio la cara que él recordaba cuando era solo un niño, llena de tristeza y agotamiento como consecuencia de la decisión de irse de su padre.  Con su mejilla pegada a la almohada, incapaz de levantarse de la cama cuando él y Gemma se paraban junto a ella en sus uniformes escolares, suplicándole que se levantara. Ahora parecían años luz de distancia.

―¿Te hace feliz?

Ella asintió con la cabeza al instante, mirándolo con grandes y brillantes ojos. ―Él lo hace ―dijo ella rápidamente―. Él realmente lo hace.

―Entonces estoy feliz ―murmuró Harry simplemente. La besó en la mejilla, satisfecho de su amplia sonrisa. Su teléfono de repente empezó a sonar en su bolsillo, lo sacó y se encontró con el nombre de Niall iluminando la pantalla. Su madre lo miró con una sonrisa.

―Es mejor que vayas hablar con ese lindo chico ―bromeó sonriendo. Harry se puso de pie, besando la mejilla de su madre rápidamente.

―Sí ―respondió, gustándole lo honestas que se sentían las palabras. Él aceptó la llamada justo cuando estaba subiendo las escaleras.

―Es obvio que estás en casa, ¿entonces? ―le preguntó a Niall, y él se rio desde el otro lado de la línea.

―Y también el coche, si te lo estabas preguntando ―bromeó, Harry sonrió, cerrando la puerta de su habitación detrás de él. Se sentó cerca de la parte superior de su cama, encendiendo la lampara en la mesa de noche, quitándose las botas.

―Solo tengo una sorpresa rápida para ti ―Niall le dijo cómodamente familiar al oído.

―¿Sí? ¿qué tipo? Una sorpresa agradable, espero ―Harry respondió, cuando se quitó la chaqueta torpemente, con el teléfono todavía en su oreja.

―Espero que te guste ―Niall murmuró―. ¿Estás en tu habitación? Hice un pequeña adición a tu colección de post-its el otro día cuando estabas tomando una ducha.

Harry se dio la vuelta en la cama, cruzando las piernas mientras miraba hacia los papales de color, a las palabras tan familiares como las conversaciones con amigos, su puño y letra. Echó un vistazo a la pared buscando una nota nueva, una con la letra de Niall. Vio una al lado de la de Margaret Atwood, y se empujó sobre sus rodillas para obtener un mejor visión.

―La encontré ―sopló en el teléfono―. _Tú sabes, cuando funciona, el amor es bastante sorprendente. No está sobrevalorado. Hay una razón para todas esas canciones._ ¿Qué es eso?

―Es de un libro de Sarah Dessen. Perrie me la dijo una vez. Se quedó en mi, supongo. Así que, ¿qué piensas? ¿estás de acuerdo?

―Sí ―dijo Harry. Se sentó en la cama, mirando las palabras que Niall había escrito para él y sonrió. ―Lo estoy.

##  **  
**


End file.
